Obsessions and Confessions
by bexie25
Summary: When witch Bella meets actor Edward Masen in LA whilst on a vacation with friends, their relationship moves fast. After Edward confesses his love for Bella - after only a few days - a strange sense of deja vu comes over her and she can't explain it. She's hit with the feeling that she's repeating what's already happened... so why doesn't she remember? Co-written w/wiccanvampire17
1. Prologue

**Hello there**

**So, this story is something i actually adopted from Wiccanvampire17... we will be co-writing... so here is the prologue and chapter 1 will be up tomorrow... both the prologue and chapter 1 were written FULLY by wiccanvampire17.. HERE WE GO:**

**ooh! one more thing: copyright all recognizable stuff to the lovely SM... she owns Twilight.. we're all just too obsessed to leave things alone.**

**WRITTEN BY WICCANVAMPIRE17:**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I've always been obsessed with the Dark Day Saga and vampires. But I fell in love with Edward Masen the first time I saw Dark Day and I researched him, bought his biography and I loved him, it was his body, his looks, his charm; everything about him.

I'd never felt about anyone like that. People say that I'm crazy, but I'm not I'm just an obsessive person; a hopeless romantic. No one understands.

That is why I am writing this, because this is how I got together with him and how he changed my life, turned it completely in a direction I never thought I'd go. He built my confidence.

I felt no one would ever love me because I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. In fact I felt I was the ugliest person on the planet, but he made me feel beautiful and I had the confidence to do things I once couldn't do in front of people, made me feel I was worth something, but now I can and it's all because of him.

This story is about our love, life and problems; both normal and magical problems. Yes I said magical. Because here's the thing; I'm a witch. Not the kind that wears a black hat, owns a cauldron, and a black cat with a wart and a broom. I can fly but I don't need a broom.

My ancestors made all this up to scare people. And they did they got punished for it of course – burned at the stake. I've got a black cat called Trixxi – and I'm not evil… No matter what anyone says.

I have always been a witch. I had an older sister Jessica. We hardly talked because she never liked me because of my powers. They chose me, instead of her. My Gran always told me, 'The power chooses the soul, a pure soul, pure good and vulnerability'. I was the defective one basically. I was screwed. I have all this responsibility and I don't want it, I don't think anyone would want it.

The worst thing about being a witch is getting ditched by boys when I trust them enough to tell them. I gave up on love after one time.

The only people who believed me and I trusted was my friends; my best friends. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Angela. They even helped me on occasion. My family was ok with it obviously. My power came from my mom Renee's side, dad, Charlie, accepted that his daughter was a witch years ago.

The magic skipped two generations, but the knowledge was passed down.

I felt I couldn't trust anyone because of it, I couldn't open up to anyone because they thought I was a freak and I was a freak. Until I met him. My match. My soulmate. And this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. there that is... currently proofing chapter 1... should be up tomorrow... CHAPTER 1 IS ALSO WRITTEN BY WICCANVAMPIRE17<strong>

**Cya soon.**

**Bexie25**


	2. Chapter 1: They Meet

**Hello All**

**I am dearly sorry that this is so late; in all honesty I was focusing on my other story: _I'm a Girl With Perks_**

**Yes, I want u to take a look at my other story.. It's quite easy to do, y'know.**

**Anyway, this chapter is written by: WICCANVAMPIRE17**

**Review please! It makes me feel better!**

* * *

><p>My friends and I had just graduated from high school, finally!<p>

As a celebration Carlisle and Esme – Alice and Emmett's parents – had bought my friends and me some tickets to Los Angeles for a week. Los Angeles!

I was going to be sharing a room with Angela. Rose and Alice were supposed to be sharing but they won't stick to it. Emmett and Rose would end up being in one room and Jasper and Alice in another.

The hotel rooms were really big; obviously these hotels were Five Star. This was Los Angeles! Celebrities lived here! The room that Angela and I shared was like a Fork's honeymoon suite, which was quite posh for Fork's. It was coloured brown and cream, with two double beds and an en suite bathroom.

We decided to take a walk and check out our surroundings.

We were walking down one of the main high streets when it happened. I bumped into him. Literally. I've always been a klutz and as much as I hated it, it came in handy. But just for today.

The girls – I'm surprised Alice hadn't dragged us into any of them – were looking in the shop windows and commenting on the clothes but I was distracted by a couple across the street, their close embrace got to me, they seemed to really love each other. I would kill to be loved like that.

I started to imagine a guy embracing me like that, the love I would feel emanating from him, so warm, protected. Wanted.

No! No! Don't think of that! Too much pain! I'd sworn to myself that I'm contempt with loneliness.

I shook my head to empty it of any thoughts of being loved and …

BANG!

I gasped at the pain in my shoulder after the impact. But more than that my shirt was sticking to my skin and burning where it was sticking.

Whoever bumped into me had tipped their coffee. I pulled my wet, stained, shirt away from my skin to try and get some of the heat of the coffee from leaving any marks.

The person who tipped their coffee gasped, "I am so sorry!" He was male and his voice was familiar I heard that voice a thousand times and more but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked up and away from my stained shirt and examined the stranger. He was stunning! He wore sunglasses, a beanie hat, blue jeans, and a blue checked open shirt with a white t-shirt showing. He had light stubble and was holding a now half empty Starbucks cup.

I knew him! But who was he? I hate it when this happens; it's on the tip of my tongue. Who was this gorgeous stranger?

I laughed aloud of course this would happen to me. The top I could fix with magic, the sting of burning coffee would pass, but the annoying familiarity feeling would stick with me for a while.

His posture straightened. Obviously he thought I was crazy so I explained myself.

"It's my fault, don't worry about it, something like this always happens to me, just laughing at my own stupidity for not looking where I was going, and because I recognize you and I can't put my finger on it, and now I'm embarrassing myself by babbling nonsense to a stranger".

Oh my God! How thick could I get? I felt very idiotic. I wanted to put a paper bag over my face and bow my head in shame. He laughed at me. Great, freaked out yet another person.

"Better go," I told him and turned to leave.

"Wait," he gripped my elbow.

Great he was going to tell me how much of a freak I was. He turned me around to face him again. In that momentarily spin to turn back to him, it clicked.

I knew him, how hadn't I recognized him before I don't know. I had over a million pictures of this guy on my wall, his biography, the films he'd been in and he starred in my favourite film for Fuck Sake! I was in love with this guy and I didn't recognise him at first sight? Come on! What kind of a fan was I? He was Edward Masen. Why wasn't I hyperventilating? I scream everytime I hear his name. My heart and mind stops when I see a picture of him.

I reached up to remove his sunglasses, I couldn't stop myself and he wouldn't stop me, his hand tightened around my elbow, I could hear him take a deep breath. Why wasn't he stopping me? Why wasn't I stopping myself? Once I removed them I could see his eyes, his beautiful, piercing, emerald green eyes.

"I knew it," I whispered "I knew you were..." he placed his hand on my mouth, effectively cutting me off.

"Shh... Please don't say anything; I could get mauled by a stampede of crazed fans." He moved both his hands and put his sunglasses back on.

I shook my head back and forth. Of course, what was I thinking? He nearly got run over after trying to flee a bunch of crazed fans. That might happen again if I exposed him, and it could turn out much worse.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," I stammered.

"It's fine, so you know my name I don't know yours beautiful." Forget the confusion; did he just call me beautiful? Suddenly a wave of anger surged through me, I was not beautiful, I was a plain Jane… How can that be beautiful?

"First my names Bella and secondly I'm not beautiful." I smiled sarcastically at him. Where did all this anger come from?

"Look, you are beautiful OK? You have a beautiful smile, beautiful laugh, why don't you accept compliments?"

"Because there's nothing to compliment," I told him. "Now if you excuse me I've got to go find my friends." Once again I turned to leave but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed hold of the top of my arms and spun me around to face him. "Why won't you let me go?"

I didn't understand this kind of behaviour against me. I loved the guy and everything but at the moment he was seriously irritating me. And trust me it was the wrong idea to piss off a witch. "Look I'm probably your biggest fan but you are seriously irritating me."

"And you are irritating me for not accepting a compliment when the person who is giving it to you is telling the truth!"

That threw me, again, what was I doing? I just met Edward Masen, the guy I've been in love with for the past two years and now I was arguing with him? I needed to apologize and so I did.

He shook his head and let go, "it's ok, we've only just met and we had an argument?" He laughed lightly, I joined in too. This had to be the weirdest day I've ever had, and I'd had many weird days.

"You know what, as payment for hurting your arm, spilling hot coffee all over your shirt and pissing you off.. So why don't I take you out tonight?"

Again he threw me. What the...? Did Edward Masen just ask me out? What was wrong with him? Hadn't he seen me? I'd dreamed of this day for a long, long time. And now it was happening, it was unbelievable. Was he joking?

"Are you joking?" I asked hesitantly. He tousled his hair with his hand; he did that when he was nervous or thinking deeply about something.

"No, but from the few minutes I've known you, I could sense something different about you."

"You have no idea," I said under my breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and gave an innocent smile.

"So?" He pressed. I wasn't good enough for him; dammit, I wasn't good enough for anyone. I can't handle this. Also, he's just another guy to get close to, and lose all over again; my heart and soul cannot take it. I'd been damaged enough. So I used my friends as an excuse.

"I can't, I'm on a celebration holiday with my friends."

His face fell slightly, "ok, if you change your mind, here's my number."

His number? He was giving me his number? Wasn't I the one that should be giving him my number? He pulled a pen out of his pocket – does he always carry a pen around with him? – grabbed my hand and wrote down his mobile number. When he was finished he lifted my hand towards his face and kissed the surface of my hand.

"I hope we see each other again, soon." He dropped my hand, pulled his sunglasses down to wink at me, replaced them and left. He left me speechless. Did that just happen? Was I just asked out by Edward Masen?

This was the weirdest day.

I stood there, staring at my hand. I was aware of pedestrians passing and staring at the mess I looked like. I moved into a nearby alleyway into a corner where no one could see what I was doing.

I ran my hand down the stain and within a second it was gone. If people saw that, they would have brought back the witch trials.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and started playing my favourite song – Paramore's Decode – I pulled my HTC Wildfire phone out, pressed the accept button and held it to my ear.

"Where the hell are you?" It was Rosalie.

I was dazed I looked around me and answered, "um, I don't know but you'll never guess what just happened." That started her off – always the one who wants to know the gossip.

"I'll tell you when I find you, where are you?"

"We're in the first coffee shop you come across on the same street." She informed me.

"Ok, I'll be there in two minutes," before she could reply I hung up and started walking.

I tried to compartmentalise what just happened. Shut it away somehow. But it didn't work everything just leaked back through. I can't believe I blew up at him like that. Was I so defensive over myself that I got angry at the people who talked to me? Boys. Not like it happened much. Actually it hardly happened. This was the second. The first... well... that guy was the reason I closed myself off. I don't want to go into details. It hurts. A lot.

I couldn't take having my heart broken again. I couldn't get close to them; trust them, because I would have been turned down. Not again. Never again.

I found the little coffee shop, and the big group in the corner by the window, were my friends.

I opened the door; a bell tinkered above my head. Normally I would have looked up, now I couldn't care less. I went straight to them and sat in the spare chair right in the corner. Once I was there I curled up in a ball, I felt safe when I did this.

"Where were you?" Angela asked. Before I could answer, the waitress came by.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," I gave her a shaky smile.

She nodded and left looking a little miffed that I didn't order. But right now I couldn't give a crap. They leaned in eager to know. But I couldn't speak yet. I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth and let the words pour. I held up my hand to tell them to wait so I could gather my thoughts. They were all impatient, shifting as they waited but I didn't care at the moment.

Right, I bumped into Edward Masen, we argued, I didn't even scream at the sight of him – which was weird – he asked me out, I said no, he gave me his number.

Hold on a second. He asked me out. He was supposed to be dating his co-star Tanya Denali! Well that cheating bastard! It's a good thing I said no. Now I hate him!

How could people cheat? UGH! Edward Masen, a cheat! I always thought of him as an angel. I will call this number. Only to tell him what I now thought of him. This is another reason why I stay away from guys.

I was pulled out of my reverie by my friends who were calling my name over and over.

"Isabella, we can't take it anymore, tell us."

"There's no point now but I'll tell you anyway," and so I repeated what I was thinking. My only interruption was Angela, who asked me where the stain from the coffee was. To answer that question I raised my eyebrows. She understood then that I used magic to get rid of the stain. When I mentioned my thoughts on his and Tanya Denali's relationship they all showed how disgusted they were that he was a cheat.

"But when you think about it didn't the news say it was an on and off relationship between them?" Alice suggested. When you did think about it yeah… But still...

"Even if they _are_ in an on and off relationship you just don't go straight to dating a different person even if you don't feel so strongly about the other person, you still have feelings for them."

"That's true," Angela joined in.

"Perhaps, he didn't mean it as a date, perhaps he meant as just a friend," Rosalie offered.

"Again that's a possibility but he called me beautiful," I told them.

"What?" Oh! I forgot to tell them this.

"And you're telling us this now?"

"I thought I told you," I shrugged.

"No, you didn't, he called you beautiful? Aww! That's so sweet of him," Angela awed again.

"Well it's about time a guy told you," Alice said. I shook my head; I didn't want to say anything because they would hit me. So I changed the subject.

"Anyway I have his phone number I was thinking of calling him and telling him what I think of him, what do you think?"

Alice sat forward to speak, "I'm tempted to say yes to that idea but no," I sighed, I really liked that idea, "I think you should call him and ask him if the offer is still open."

"What?" She shocked me. Two minutes ago we were talking about what a pig he was, now Alice's giving me advice to ask him out? What the...? "Explain please."

"Well I think it would be good for you, to get out there and stop being in a shell, your shutting out all the good things as well as the bad, it's ruining you." I looked at Rosalie and Angela and they both nodded in agreement.

My head fell into my hands. I knew she was right, I can't stay like this forever. I didn't want to. People break up every day for some reason or another, I wasn't an exception. I took a deep breath and pulled my phone out.

I dialled his number and held it to my ear. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. It just kept ringing and ringing. My heart sunk, I was too late. I was just about to hang up, give up when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh um," I couldn't bring the words out, but I had to. I took another deep breath. "Hi, it's Bella, the angry one from earlier on."

"Ah, the one who doesn't take compliments, you know I would have remembered you if you had just said you're name." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He wouldn't have remembered me if I just said my name, he probably thought it was Tanya Denali, I hated her with a vengeance!

"So, did you just call for a social call or did you call to accept my offer?" He continued. Was he flirting with me?

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked. The girls were listening to everything I was saying they were smirking when I said that.

"That bad, am I?" He laughed, I giggled in response, I couldn't help myself.

"Trust me I'm much worse at flirting than you."

"Mmm, I don't know, you're doing a pretty good job." I laughed lightly, I was enjoying this, I shouldn't be enjoying this; he was a cheat.

"So are you going to answer my question?" He pressed.

I let out a gust of air; I really wanted to go out with him, who wouldn't? I glanced at the girls who led me on further. I didn't have a choice. "I was wondering if the offer is still open?" I closed my eyes. Please say yes. Please say no.

He exhaled slowly, 'Oh, I don't know, things changed since this morning'. My heart sunk, I was too late. "Of course it is." My heart picked up its speed.

"I'll pick you up at seven; we'll go to a restaurant, sound good?"

"Sounds good," I accepted.

"Do you mind walking, it's always a lovely walk in the afternoon." Long walks at sundown? How romantic, I love romantic stuff. Dammit!

"No, I don't mind."

"Well, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

"I look forward to it," and with that he hung up.

"So, you got a date?" Alice prompted.

"It's a date; he's picking me up at seven."

Alice looked at her watch, "it's four thirty now, you have two and a half hours to get ready." TWO AND A HALF HOURS?

"We have got to go!" I jumped and they followed, we paid the bill and went back to the hotel because I really needed to get ready. What was I going to where to go on a date with a famous person?

Seven o'clock came really quick, too quick for my liking. I was dreading the date yet I was excited. I didn't know what to expect. I hadn't been on a date before.

I had chosen – well I didn't choose – to wear a dress. I can't stand wearing dresses especially a pink dress. I hate pink… and heels. I can't even walk in them. I would have happily settled for skinny jeans, t-shirt, converse and a faux leather jacket, but no.

I was stuck with a short pink dress; purple heels and a purple clutch purse.

This was torture. The shops around here were too expensive for me to buy anything; it would have cost more than I had on me, or even in my bank account. So I had to conjure something. Something I didn't choose. I might have lost a lot of weight – from a size eighteen to a size ten – but I still couldn't fit into the girls clothes they were either too small or too big.

They put my hair into a curled bun and put light make-up on my face. By the time they were finished making me into a Barbie doll with brown hair it was ten to seven.

I was shaking like a leaf. Sitting at the edge of the bed shaking is better than pacing the room in heels you can't walk in.

_Good thing my clutch bag was big enough to fit a pair of purple ballet pumps in them, as soon as I walk out that door the heels were off, _I thought.

I cannot walk in heels at all, I tried, I can't do it, perhaps a few steps. But I was walking to and from the restaurant.

And what about this Tanya Denali business? For one I was not going to get emotionally or physically close to him. This was just a nice night out with a guy to teach me what I was missing.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that the light knock on the door made me jump a mile and my heart bag hard against my ribcage, it was starting to hurt that's how badly it was jumping.

I stared helplessly at the door; I really didn't want to go. Rosalie sighed and pulled me to my feet; I staggered a little but gathered myself, took a deep breath and staggered to the door my heart hammering all the way.

Please, please, don't let me trip, please, please.

I reached the door with not as much trouble as I thought. Thank you whoever helped me!

I looked back at the girls and they waved their hands to push me to open the door. I took another deep breath, another two and forced myself to open the door.

And there he was; smiling, well beaming brightly, all in back, black suit, black shirt and black shoes. He was wearing my favourite colour; making him look beautiful, relaxed and comfortable in what he was a wearing.

I, on the other hand, was tense, shaking and bright; I may as well have been a pink canary.

He looked stunning, he always did. His smile was brighter than any I had seen in his photos and I had loads to prove it and I mean loads. I had over three hundred.

He looked me up and down and I abruptly felt self-conscious. Even more than before, I was way too colourful for my liking, I said I should wear black, did they listen to me? No.

I wanted him to speak first. Thankfully he did, I couldn't think of anything coherent to say.

"Can I compliment you?" He joked. I rolled my eyes. "You look... amazing," he breathed.

"You... you too," he smirked, took my hand and kissed it like a proper gentleman. I nearly fainted. I lost my balance but caught myself on the door frame. I startled him.

"You okay?" His arms were extended as if to catch me.

I simply answered, "I blame the heels," and smirked.

He laughed and took my hand. "Come on then," he started to pull me toward the exit, when I remembered about my shoes.

"Wait," I let go of him, he looked confused when I opened my purse to pull my ballet shoes out.

I removed the heels sighing in relief that they were finally off and replacing them with the others. I threw the heels towards my door and walked back to him in comfort. He was silently laughing.

I took his hand and made our way down the hall, him laughing all the way, and I felt glares on the back of my neck because I took off the heels.

So? I was now comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an end note, this chapter has not been FULLY proofread, because I wanted to get this chapter out... please be nice in any reviews you may give...<strong>

**Anyway,**

**Later**


	3. Chapter 2: Date

**Hey**

**So, this is the first chapter that I have written. This one is not written by wiccanvampire17. **

**I hope u like it. Please review!**

* * *

><p>We ended up going to a nice, quiet restaurant for dinner.<p>

I didn't actually know that was possible for L.A., but Edward found it for us.

When we first walked in, I was surprised because it looked like a restaurant that you would've found back home or something.

"I hope you don't mind eating here," Edward said quietly as we sat down and the waitress walked away. "It's lower key than any other place that I know of and no one would make a spectacle of me being here, so…" he trailed off and I just shrugged and smiled.

"I don't mind at all. It reminds me of a place back home, actually," I said as I looked around again.

Edward was interested when I said this and he looked at me, smiling pleasantly. "Where is home for you?"

I bit my lip, looking down at the table. "There's a place called Forks in Washington. It's a small town; a lot different to around here." I laughed softly and he joined in.

I found myself getting a little distracted by the sound of his laugh.

In a word: beautiful.

Or enchanting; it seemed to captivate me.

That was when I heard the low sound of someone clearing their throat and I looked up to see an annoyed waitress.

She was pretty, definitely better looking than me. She had more of a curvaceous figure, with larger boobs and nicer hips. Her light green eyes were hard and surrounded by dark, misty make-up. Her lips were blood red.

To be honest, I was a little intimidated by her.

My eyes flashed to Edward's, only to see that he was still focusing on me as if the more attractive woman wasn't here.

"Hi, I'm Amber," she said, paying attention to Edward. But he didn't notice. "I'll be your server tonight; what can I get you to drink?"

Edward looked at me, silently asking me to go first. "Um… a coke, please?"

"Two cokes," Edward said, smiling pleasantly at me.

"And to eat?"

Once again, Edward looked at me. I glanced at the menu, reading the different pizzas. "Can I get a small Hawaiian pizza?"

The girl nodded, writing it down quickly before looking at Edward once again.

But, he was _still _only looking at _me_. He looked at the menu a little longer than I did and then put it down on the table. "I'd like a spaghetti bolognaise, please."

"Sure," the woman smiled alluringly and I found myself gripping the table, forcing myself to not hurt anyone with magic.

That surprised me; I was usually a non-violent person.

I sighed softly when she left and Edward raised an eyebrow amused. "Pizza, Bella?"

I shrugged, smiling and leaning on the table, cupping my face with my hand. "What's wrong with that?"

He chuckled once softly before simply smiling and saying, "nothing. I just never thought you'd be a Pizza girl."

I laughed with him just as Amber came back with our drinks. I noted that she leaned down pretty much in front of Edward's face, her low-cut top dragging down just a little.

I huffed silently and glared at her retreating figure for a second before turning back to look at Edward again.

"I've always wondered what the meaning behind these candles was," Edward said casually, just looking at them. There was one white candle and one black one.

I looked down at them as well and smiled. "Well, I could tell you if you want?"

Edward smiled and nodded, leaning forward.

I focused on the candles before I started, "well, it's very unusual to find these two colours together, simply because they contradict each other. You see," I said, pointing to the white one first "the white candle is a perfect balance of all the colours. It signifies spiritual enlightenment, cleansing, healing, clairvoyance or telepathy, truth-seeking. It's used in rituals that involve lunar energy and because it's a combination of all the colours, it can actually replace or substitute any or all other colours if needed."

I looked at the black candle now, pointing to it and swiftly continued my explanation. "The black one opens up the deeper levels of unconsciousness and is used in rituals to induce a deep meditational state, or to banish evil or negativity as in uncrossing rituals; it attracts Saturn energy."

I looked up again to see a completely fascinated Edward looking at me. "How do you know all this?"

I was suddenly very embarrassed, realizing that I'd just made a mistake. It was nothing I couldn't hide or anything, though. "I have a weird family; let's just say that if you ever go to my mother's house" which I certainly hope he does not, "then you'll see books about this kind of thing all over the place. Mum's really spiritual, I guess."

"Wow," Edward said. I knew he was about to say more but our food arrived at that moment and we were both very hungry.

We ate dinner and chatted a little more here and there; it was nice to just be. I obviously had to be careful, but I was used to the charade so much that I was really relaxed.

I didn't make any more mistakes, and very soon – in fact, too soon for my liking – we were heading back to my house.

I couldn't believe the time when I was it. It was already around nine-thirty when we left the restaurant.

It was a pleasant walk home, the silence comfortable.

Edward finally stopped in front of the hotel I was staying at and he seemed determined to accompany me all the way up to the door.

I found that very sweet and decided that I would most definitely be clueing the others in on that side of him.

The ride up the elevator was short and we walked in silence to my door.

I turned as we reached my room's door.

Edward smiled sweetly at me, "I had an amazing night; thank you for agreeing to go out with me."

I smiled back at him, "that's alright; I had a great time too."

Edward swallowed, stepping closer to me, unconsciously pushing me into the door.

Not that I minded.

"Bella," he whispered and I shivered at the tone of his voice. "May I kiss you?"

I swallowed and nodded and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I moaned as my arms came up to wrap around his neck and he pulled me closer. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and then my top one, tracing them.

I opened my mouth slowly and we both moaned again when our tongue's met.

Before long, we pulled away, breathless.

"Thank you," he said softly, pecking me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Bella."

I smiled softly, still breathing heavily along with him. "Goodnight Edward."

He smiled before turning back in the direction of the elevator and I watched him leave before I opened the door to find three _very excited _best friends.

"Spill!" They squealed, coming over to me and dragging me over to sit down with them on the couch.

I sat down and told them everything; every little detail – especially about that Amber woman – and they laughed and awww'd at all the right moments.

We eventually dragged ourselves to bed, Angela and I saying goodnight to the others as they walked out and back to their own room.

I quickly got changed for bed, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

I fell asleep, smiling…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well..<strong>

**What do we think about Amber, eh?**

**Cya!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Hello**

**So, I am officially back, having finished my exams this morning.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, it's been stuck in my head for a while... but I sorted it out and here we are.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, little swirls of doubt filled my head.<p>

Of course, they were marred by the juxtaposing memory of Edward kissing me last night. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. The things that man could do with his mouth…

I forced myself to get out of that way of thinking. It wouldn't do any good, because last night would not be repeated.

Or at least, that's what I told myself.

Truth was, after last night, I doubted the rumours about that Tanya woman being with Edward. I mean, I know a lot about Edward, being obsessed and all and I believe that he's just not like that.

But a little voice inside told me that he may just be with her, because let's face it.

I'm not worthy of someone like _him_. He's Edward _Masen _for crying out loud.

I wanted to do that. To cry out loud.

Because it wasn't fair; so, with much debate, I decided to call Edward to get everything out in the open.

He picked up quickly, and his velvet voice was seemingly ecstatic to hear mine.

"Hi Bella," he said cheerfully. I smiled shyly in response, even though he couldn't see me. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice?"

I swallowed, but decided to just get on with it. The phrase "_another one bites the dust_" comes to mind; inadequate though, because I've never had a boyfriend.

Edward's voice breaks through the reverie. "Bella? Is everything ok?"

"Uh, right," I said, refocusing before I blurted out "are you or are you not in a relationship with Tanya Denali?"

There was a short pause on the other end of the line before Edward sighed.

The tears welled up in my eyes.

Oh god, he was in a relationship with her, wasn't he?

But then, why would he ask _me _out if he had someone like _her_?

She was beautiful, had big boobs, strawberry blonde hair…

Everything I wasn't.

"Listen," he said dejectedly. "Why don't we meet for a coffee and I'll explain everything, ok?"

My cleared my throat, desperately trying to ignore the lump that had suddenly risen there. "Ok," I whispered softly.

"Let's meet at the..." he trailed off thinking, and I heard some shuffling around. "Red Eclipse?"

"Sure," I said, trying to level my voice.

But, I couldn't fight off the panic.

What if he was going to tell me that he was just passing the time with me?

I knew Tanya was somewhere like Vancouver or something at the moment. She'd flown out a couple days ago and the photo was taking the day before that.

"I'll see you soon, say half an hour?" Edward said, pulling me away from my thoughts again.

He sounded a little nervous, or at least that was what I _thought_ I could hear.

"Sure," I said and I hung up, immediately rushing to get my towel and get into the shower.

The water didn't do much to relax me as it usually did but I knew that was just because it was _him_.

I got out of the shower, my hair dry because I didn't wash my hair or let it get wet.

I toweled off and got dressed in a blue blouse and my boot-cut jeans. I zipped up my boots and grabbed my wallet and phone. I stuffed them in my bag and went out to the kitchen, quickly writing the girls a note so I didn't worry them.

I grabbed one of the two sets of keys that we'd organized.

I walked the short distance to the café, not surprised to see Edward sitting there, sexy and hot as ever, in his designer sunglasses and beanie.

Oh, how I envied him; he had everything at his fingertips. Granted, he wasn't normal, but he was no witch.

I snorted at myself as I walked towards him.

He looked up, smiling tentatively as he got up to greet me. He looked like he was about to kiss my lips, but thought better of it and kissed my cheek instead.

I was conflicted; part of me was disappointed, part of me was glad.

Glad, because, if he were with Tanya Denali and he was just using me, then one kiss worse was enough pain for me and disappointed because it only pointed to the possibility of his involved with Tanya.

We sat down then, not saying anything until the waiter came around.

A guy, thankfully; I didn't think I'd be able to handle any more women right now.

Edward didn't seem to like it and I wondered why that was for a second or two. Then I decided it didn't matter.

We order; me a coffee and Edward a cappuccino and once again we sat in silence.

Finally, I can't take the silence anymore. So I speak. "So…"

_Yeah, feeble attempt, Bella,_ I thought to myself bitterly.

"Bella, I'm going to be completely honest with you," he said and I gulped softly.

Oh my god.

"Ok," I whispered, wishing I had sunglasses to cry behind.

Edward sat forward, leaning in with his arms resting lightly on the small, round table. "Tanya and I have a history, but it's not what you think."

I was confused again. "Is that a yes or a no?" I was determined to get my answer. I would not be deterred.

"It is a firm no; I am not in a relationship with and do not desire to be in a relationship with Tanya Denali at all." He huffed, but from what I could tell, he was not angry at _me_. "Nor have I ever been in a relationship with her. Those photos came from a lunch we went to together because we're friends and she wanted to see me before she left. I promise you, Bella."

I breathed a sigh that I hadn't realized I was holding in. I was relieved but I needed to know more. "Then what's your history, apart from being friends?"

Edward sighed a little, "Tanya _settled_ for friends. When we filmed that movie with each other, it was the first time we met-"

"I know that," I interjected then blushed.

Edward chuckled at me. "I'm sure you do. But anyway, we started filming and around two weeks into filming she expressed interest. I told her firmly that I didn't return her interest and after a few attempts at kissing me – off set, I mean – she backed off, but asked if we could be friends. I told her that was fine, as long as she didn't try anything. She grudgingly agreed and we've met here and there for coffees since then."

"What about me?" I asked, unable to resist.

Edward's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

I swallowed, nervous and whispered. "Do you want me – I mean, do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

I looked down quickly, grabbing my coffee – which was now warm instead of hot – and just about downed half of it; wasn't hard though, because it wasn't a big mug.

"Bella," Edward said softly as I put my coffee down, but kept my eyes on the table. "Please look at me, beautiful."

I swallowed, touch a deep breath and looked into Edward's emerald eyes, which were swimming with an emotion that I couldn't identify.

"Let's go for a walk," he said shyly. "I wanna show you something."

I nodded and we got up, grabbed our thinks and walked off after Edward threw a twenty on the table.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This place I know… it's a meadow."

* * *

><p><strong>So... I know I'm being a bit cruel, but it'll be up soon.<strong>

**As will my two other stories.. Reason to be Sane tonight and I'm a Girl with Perks tomorrow sometime.**

**Bexie25!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meadow

**Hello**

**So, here's another chapter, because I was in the mood to write it.**

**I have to apologize in advance because I'm going to be quite cruel with a cliffy.**

***smiles nervously* Review?**

* * *

><p>"A meadow?" I asked him, smiling as he looked at me, elated.<p>

"Yeah," he said, uncharacteristically nervous as he smoothed over his already smooth beanie. "It's a place I go to when I need to think, or when I'm stressed or something. It's pretty much the only place where I don't have to hide out; where I can be myself."

I smiled at his sweet words. "That sounds nice."

"It is," Edward said cheerfully and I committed that to my memory.

We kept walking for a few more minutes before taking an unexpected turn into the woods. It was this part of LA that reminded me of Forks; you could get lost so easily if you didn't know your way around.

"E-Edward," I stuttered, nervous as he led me through the trees and bush. "Where are we going?"

Edward looked at me, smiling crookedly again. "The meadow… remember?"

I breathed out in a nervous huff. "This is the way to the meadow?"

Edward nodded, amused, but didn't say anything. I pouted, turning my head.

It wasn't that long a walk, but I was uneasy anyway the whole time through.

At some stage, I said "you do realize that I grew up around woods that were filled with bears, right?"

Edward chuckled, "yes, I know that; don't worry."

I looked at his face until he sighed, stopping as he turned to me. "Do you trust me?"

I looked into his intensely green eyes and couldn't help but whisper a soft "yes."

Edward's answering smile was radiant. "Good," he said and he turned back around and started to lead me through the forest again.

It was around two minutes later when I started seeing an opening in the thick bush.

"Is that it?" I asked, unable to hold back the rush of excitement.

"Yeah," Edward said simply sounding strangely nervous again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning toward him, making him face me. "Why are you all… edgy?"

Edward smiled timidly at me. "I'm worried about whether you'll like this place or not."

I smiled back at him, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Edward breathed out, his intoxicating smell washing over me softly. "Shall we?"

I giggled at him "we shall; lead the way, McDuff."

Edward snorted "who says that anymore?"

"Old people," I said, still giggling. "Besides, who says the word 'shall' anymore?"

"Ancient people," Edward said, laughing as he shook his head to the point where his beanie fell off and I couldn't help but snort into laughter. He picked it up, stuffing it in his back pocket along with the sunglasses that had been hanging from his shirt ever since we entered the forest.

We walked into through the little opening and I gasped at the sight before me.

Flowers, yellow, purple, blue and pink were everywhere, with a little patch of just grass. Trees were bordering the outside of the meadow; it was what some people would consider heaven looked like.

"It's beautiful," I said, still looking around me in awe.

"Yeah, I used to think that." Edward said from behind me and I looked back at him, confused and he continued. "But it pales in comparison to you, baby."

I blushed and couldn't help but whisper "you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do." Edward said confidently but he continued before I could say anything. "You're beautiful, Bella; I wish you could see yourself."

I frowned, "I do see myself."

Edward shook his head before I'd even finished the small sentence. "No you don't; not _clearly_ anyway."

Edward came closer as I whispered, "are you sure it isn't _you_ who can't see _me_ clearly?"

"I'm positive; besides, I have good eyesight. But I'm sure you know that, too, right?" His emerald eyes were shining with amusement.

I blushed again, which seemed to cause him to break through his facade and he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing," I whined, crossing my arms with a pout.

He fell for it and came over, grabbing me up in his arms and kissing me with all his might.

I kissed him back, just as eagerly and it wasn't look before his tongue was begging for entrance. I granted it, opening my mouth just wide enough for his tongue to slip through and our tongues melted together.

I don't know how long we kissed, but it was long enough to make my lungs start to burn.

Granted, he pulled away, pulling me down on top of him and I laid my head on his chest, still breathing heavily as he kissed my neck and just under my ear.

When we'd both calmed down, somewhat, Edward sat up, dragging me up with him.

He looked at me, his eyes piercing right through me in a way that made my skin tingle.

I swallowed, then sucked in a deep breath. "Edward…"

"Hmm…" he hummed, stroking my flaming cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"What are you thinking?"

He smiled softly, still focusing on my cheek. "I was thinking about how beautiful you are, how much I don't deserve you, how much I want to kiss you senseless right now…"

I giggled and he smiled even wider, "you just did," I whispered in his ear.

"Can I do it again?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. This time is focus was stuck between my eyes and my lips.

"Yes…" I whispered and he softly cupped my face bringing it closer to his.

His lips brushed against mine for a mere second before he pulled back.

I looked at him questioningly. "Ed-"

"Shh," he hushed me, a finger on my lips.

I looked at him, frowning slightly, but he smoothed it away.

"Bella," he said. "I don't know how you'll feel about me saying this; if it's too fast for you then I understand. But, since I first saw you I couldn't help but think about you; everything about you makes me sing with happiness or something…" he drifted off, taking my face in his hands as he used the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling. "I love you, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>*Brings out shield* <strong>

**What do you think?**

**Too early?**

**I'm sorry, Edward just whispered it to me and stuff... It surprised me too *holds up hands***

**Any chance of some reviews?**

**Bexie25**


	6. Chapter 5: Tell Him

**Hello.**

**So, I know it was too early for Edward to say that and some of you are confused as stuff, but don't worry. Just read this chapter and read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p>I looked into Edward's eyes and blurted out "I need to think!" I said and I jumped up, pacing this way and that.<p>

Edward was about to get up but I held up my hand. "Please don't get the wrong idea, I just need to think. I really… _you're _really important to me but there are things that I haven't told you yet that I think I should and I need to know if I can trust you. I need to know that you won't laugh in my face and call me crazy! I need... I need-"

I was suddenly wrapped up in Edward's arms and he hushed me, rubbing my back. "Take as long as you need. I'll wait for you, Bella."

I pulled back to look at his face; he was a little blurry because of the tears but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wiped at my eyes furiously, before asking in a small voice "promise?"

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "I promise, Bella."

"Ok," I said carefully before wrenching myself from his arms and going to get my stuff. "I think I should go, Edward, I need to talk to someone about this; don't worry, I'm not rejecting you."

Edward smiled hesitantly. "I know."

I kissed his cheek then pecked his lips. "Thank you."

I walked out of the meadow, leaving him there and ran as fast as I could nearly all the way home.

I didn't know what I was doing as the elevator went up to my floor. I ran to my door, opened it and walked in to sit down on the couches with my awaiting friends.

"Edward?" Angela asked and I nodded, sighing.

"What's wrong, honey?" Alice said, taking my hand.

I bit my lip. "Edward loves me and I _know _he's telling the truth but… I'm scared."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked softly, taking my other hand and patting it sympathetically.

"I…" I trailed off, thinking. "I don't know; I don't think so. I mean, I only just really met him yesterday. But I'm worried about the possibility of _telling _him that I'm a witch."

"Why do you wanna tell him?" Angela asked, smiling at me.

"Because I want him to _know _me" I said simply. "He makes me happy; really happy. Do you guys believe in love at first sight?"

They all nodded firmly, still smiling.

"Do you think it's possible for it to go one way?" I asked them, unsure of their answer.

They nodded again, but not as firmly.

I sighed. "What do I do?"

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Rose asked me and I looked at her, biting my lip.

I thought for a second.

What was my heart telling me?

_To tell him._

My words echoed my thoughts.

"Well then…" Alice said smiling brilliantly. "Tell him. But on your _own terms_. It doesn't have to be right away. But you will have to tell him eventually."

"But what if he thinks I'm crazy?" I asked, gulping at the possibility. "What if he runs, laughing away from me?"

"If he loves you, he won't." Alice said at the same time Rose said "if he knows what's good for him, he won't."

We laughed at that, so hard that we all cried.

"Ok," I said eventually, after we'd calmed down. "I'll tell him."

The girls nodded before getting up, leaving me to think.

* * *

><p><strong>So. What do we think of that?<strong>

**But, just to clear your heads, I wanna tell you the plan for the next 4 chapters:**

**Next chapter: she'll have a chapter to think.. **

**Chapter 7: a chapter of Edward after that.. **

**Chapter 8: she makes her decision and talks to her mother... **

**Chapter 9: then she tells him what she is...**

**No 'I love you's' will be in any of those chapters, except maybe Edward's cos he loves her.**

**I know it's too early, and I'm really sorry... I just went with the flow of what Edward and Bella were telling me. I was surprised that happened too.**

**Let me know what you think..**

**Bexie25**


	7. Chapter 6: Pros and Cons

**Hello**

**So, I'm really sorry that I've been MIA for the past month and I'm also sorry that I'm giving you something as short as this. But please do review.**

**The trouble was, that for a few weeks, nothing was coming to me for any of my stories.. but that's fixed now. So... the next chapter will continue on from the end of this chapter and then it will go back to the plan I set last chapter.**

**Thanks: enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The first thing I did was go into my room.<p>

I threw myself on the bed, grabbing a pillow and cuddling it.

I tried to block out the world.

It helped, but only the littlest bit.

Inside, I was a nervous wreck.

_What was I doing?_ I thought to myself desperately. _Why was I going to tell the man of my dreams that I was, in fact, a witch? Surely, it would wreck everything._

I lay there, on the bed like this, for hours.

Though I'd told my friends that I would tell him… I still wanted to be sure. I knew that I had to be.

I thought about everything and decided to be practical. So, I made a pros and cons list of telling Edward.

I eventually came up with this:

_PROS:_

_1. I wouldn't be lying._

_2. We could get closer… if he believed me._

_3. If he believed me, there wouldn't have to be any secrets._

_4. I would have the chance to fall in love. Again, if he believed me._

_5. I'd be doing myself a favour. CANCEL THAT:__ I'd be doing HIM a favour_

_6. We'd have more to talk about… if he believed me._

_7. He might want to meet my family… therefore he'd meet my mother._

_CONS:_

_1. He might leave me._

_2. He'd think I was a nutcase and laugh in my face._

_3. He might realize that being with me wouldn't be good for him… that he didn't love me._

I feel asleep as soon as the list was made and decided to revise it and look at it again tomorrow.

When I woke up in the morning,As I looked back at the Cons list, I realized that I'd been grasping at straws.

Because… sure, he could do all that and then some but… If he knew and he believed me, we'd have a chance at a relationship. A _real _chance.

I added that to the list of pros with a sigh.

I laughed as I read the seventh point. What had been going through my mind when I wrote that?

But, as I thought about it… Well, I decided to keep that on the list.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my mobile ringing.

I looked around on the bed, but couldn't find it anywhere.

So, I closed my eyes and held out my hand.

My phone was in my hand then, and I clicked answer.

"Hello?" I asked calmly; I hadn't remembered to look at the caller ID.

"_Hello, darling?" _It was mum… what was she calling me about? _"I got a call from Alice, dear. She said that you were having a few… problems."_

Why oh why would you do this to me, Alice?

"Yeah, mum. I guess you could say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and disappointing, I know... but please tell me what you think?<strong>

**Thanks for the patience... let me know if your still with me.**

**Bye!**


	8. AN: Writers Block and Hiatus O&C

_**Writer's Block and Hiatus (O&C)**_

_**Hello Readers**_

_**I am dreadfully sorry, but I am having a terrible time right now with writers block. I just can't write anything for my stories and only last night did I get an idea for a story. This new story is called **_A Choice _**and it will be uploaded either today or tomorrow when it is finished.**_

_**Please know that I haven't given up on any of my FF's. I have tried writing but it just hasn't worked. I will try to get something for the stories A.S.A.P. but it won't be for a few days.**_

_**As for Obsessions and Confessions. I haven't forgotten this story either, but it has gotten very hard for me to write a good chapter. I've written a few, and haven't liked how the turned out. I have figured out where I'm going with it, but I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter. It's a real work in progress, but one that I will strive to complete diligently. But for now, it's officially on hiatus, and I apologize to the readers of that story.**_

_**As for this new story, it will be something fun and lemony. Here's the synopsis for **_A Choice_**:**_

_**It all begins… with a Choice. "You have to choose, Bella," they'd both said countless times before. This time, it was Jacob. "Me or him; you can't have both." Lemons, rated M and slightly AU.**_

_**Edward and Bella are in senior year at school, just to let you know. I won't tell you anything else, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Please stay with me; I'm battling this shitty writer's block with everything I have.**_

_**Thanks and I'm so sorry,**_

_**Bexie25**_


	9. AN: Important

**Hello my dear Readers**

**I apologize that this is not an update. I really do. But I just haven't gotten anything yet for this story. I finished **_**I'm a Girl with Perks**_** and **_**Reason to be Sane **_**is six chapters away from completion. Please hold out until then.**

**I promise you that I have not given up on this story. I love it very much.**

**I'm sorry that you are still waiting.**

**Bexie25**


	10. Chapter 7: Disagreements and Truths

**Hello all!**

**I'm back! Or rather, we're back! Yes, that's right… this story is co-written with wiccanvampire17 and we are finally **_**really **_**working together.**

**We're working out how we are going to do that, but for now just know that some chapters will be written by me and others by wiccanvampire17.**

**Also, just to let you know, there's an AN below that is ULTRA important and also, this chapter was written mostly by wiccanvampire17 but I added bits to give you more of a feel as to what Bella's thinking and how that's translating into what she's saying. There was mostly dialogue – which was very good – but I thought it needed something more. :D**

**One last thing before I shut up for now and let you read… please note that I will be re-writing some of the earlier chapters from their first date. I think they need to be expanded and fleshed out. They'll stay up her and when I post the next chapter, I'll also repost one of those chapters – or rather, replace it – but you won't get an email to notify you of that. None of the ideas will essentially be changed, all that's happening is they'll be fleshed out to give more feeling to the chapters.**

**Ok… officially shutting up **_**now**_**!**

* * *

><p>I panicked for a moment.<p>

Oh my god… what should I do? What should I say? Should I tell her the truth? I wasn't sure if that would help because I knew what she was going to say. She'd say something along the lines of "Bella, you can't do this" or "Bella, what are you thinking?"

But… I needed some sort of advice. Even if it wouldn't work, it might help me make my decision.

So, I told her.

"Mom, I met this guy," I trailed off, biting my lip. Mum was going to freak, I was sure of it. "I really like him… and you'll never guess who it is, but…" I took a deep breath and then shot forward, the words coming out so fast I wasn't sure if she'd even be able to understand me. "But he loves me and I don't know what t-to do. I mean… I can't l-lie to him… he deserves to know… what-what do I do?"

By the end of my explanation, I was basically sobbing. It was just so hard. All of this was just so hard. Then there was the possibility that if I told him, he'd react badly and run away screaming bloody murder or something. And… for some reason, I felt like I already knew him – which was ridiculous because I'd never met him before – but I just… I don't know. I was just so confused.

I heard mum gasp on the other line before she said, "Oh dear… I didn't think I'd have to have this conversation yet."

I wiped my eyes and nose on my sleeve, too upset to really care how gross that was. "What… what do you mean?"

She sighed softly, "I thought we'd have this conversation in a couple of years… you know… _after_ college."

I huffed, annoyed. "Mum, please stop being so cryptic and just say what you mean."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Well… ok honey, do you love him?"

My eyes snapped open and I sniffed, blinking. Did I love him? "I… I don't know, really. I know that I have strong feelings for him but I don't know if I love him yet."

She seemed more confident after hearing that. "Right. That's good; as long as you don't love him."

I sighed, frowning. "Mum, that's really not what I need to hear right now."

She made an indignant noise from the back of her throat. "Still… it would be harder for you if you did love him. It's definitely not a good idea to date this man. Dating leads to revealing our secret and that leads to… well, you know how that ends. Badly. You're left completely alone, feeling nothing but hurt and depression." She paused for a moment, "what's this boy's name, anyway?"  
>I sniffled and bit my lip nervously. "Edward Masen."<br>There was silence on the other line and then I could hear her faintly ask, "Who?"  
>"Edward Masen?" I repeated loudly, confused. What was the problem? I thought bitterly, <em>I know he's famous and all but come. On.<em>

"The actor?" She asked in a flat tone, a little hesitant.

I cleared my throat, frowning. "Yes?" The simply word came out as a question because I was so confused.

She sighed heavily and a moment later I could hear the rustling of papers or something in the background followed by a muttered, low curse.

I, however, was confused. What was she acting so strangely?

And then… I don't know… there was just something about this conversation… something… familiar. A strange sense of déjà vu was settling over me and I didn't understand it at all.

And then, mum was speaking angrily in my ear, getting louder and louder with each sentence. "Now, I _really _don't think ou should be dating a famous actor! What if he panicked when you told him and our secret got out? He's famous after all and a man! They'd bring the witch trials back… Oh, for heavens sake Bella! You'll put us in danger… and then, of course, if he doesn't accept who you are? You'll be devastated! Just _look _what happened between your father and me when I told him," she ranted exasperatedly. "It didn't work out, did it?"

I was starting to get angrily at mum. She was reacting ridiculously and it just made no sense! Why would she react like this? "Mom, you left dad, taking me away from him as well, when I was a few months old! He has always loved you, and if you actually saw him, you would know he's never gotten over you! Besides, he's completely fine with me being a witch, so why would he react like that to you? Oh, and by the way, he's already _guessed_ that my power comes from you."

"How does your father know about our power?" She shrieked, obviously panicking.

I sighed and shook my head, beyond aggravated with her. "When you finally let him visit me when I was five, he guessed that I was different when I floated a cookie from the cookie jar by accident. I didn't even know I was doing it… all I remember was really wanting a cookie and then it was floating towards me. Dad saw it. He was surprised at first and then he smiled and laughed and said 'my baby has a gift' before scooping me up in his arms.

Mum, however, didn't react to it so well. "God, you stupid girl! I knew I should have kept you away from him permanently," she growled out, more to herself then to me. "I am not having this conversation with you over the phone, Isabella," she said, huffing.

The hand that wasn't holding the phone balled up into a fist as my anger steam rocketed. "Well guess what! We _are_ having this conversation over the phone and we _are_ going to sort this out right now. Because it seems to me that you only think about yourself and that you didn't stop to think about Dad before leaving him. You didn't even think about how it was for me and Dad when you separated us and kept us apart. Do you know that you've completely _ruined _our relationship?" I ranted, throwing my hand up in the air in exasperation. "Do you know how _awkward _it is for us now? And it's all because of you… you did that!"

Mum didn't back down. "I left him for a reason, Isabella! You _cannot_ trust men – especially after you tell them you're a witch! The one and only reason that I was even with your father in the first place was so I could pass on the power to you!"

That shocked me… I was silent for a moment before I started shouting. "You _used _him? How could you? He loves you – he _always _has – and you were using him the whole time? For what? For his _sperm_? So you could continue our line? How could you be so selfish? I-did you even think about Dad when you did all this? No, of course you didn't because you _only think about yourself_! God, I'm disgusted with you! How can you call yourself a white witch, a good mother and – at the time – a good wife?"

"How dare you speak to me like this? I am you _mother_!" She screeched into the phone and I nearly growled I was so angry.

"Yeah, well you're not a good one!" Not giving her the chance to say anything more, I hung up.

Sighing, I dropped my head into my hands, feeling completely drained. All of this seemed so familiar… I had that déjà vu feeling again. Had I done this before? _Nah_, I thought, shaking my head,_ stupid feelings weighing on me. Stress makes you hallucinate at times_.

Now, back to the real problem, what to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so. If you haven't heard about it already, then you are about to. After some deliberation, I've decided to come up with an updating schedule for all my current WIPs. It's long overdue and hopefully it'll help me get organised!<strong>

**This is how it works. The longer the story's chapter usually is, the longer between reviews.**

**Drabbles are updated multiple times a day.**

**Stories with from there up to 2000+ words – such as this story and I'm a Girl with Power – update once a week.**

**Stories from 2000-5000 words – Femme Fatale, Nine Years – update every two weeks.**

**And stories with chapters exceeding 5000 words – namely, A Choice – update every three weeks.**

**This story will update every Friday.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

**Hello**

**Well, we're here with another chapter. Sorry this is a little late - for me, anyway - with 11 minutes till it's Saturday, we were a little late... well, I was late in writing the chapter and sending it to wiccanvampire17. We're still getting a hang of this, what with tie differences and everything.**

**After some talk between me and wiccan, we decided to change the summary... please look up *eyes wander up* and read the new one. It will kinda tell you where we're going with this story. After getting it together and re-starting our co-writing, we talked through some ideas and here's what's going on. *Looks up to find out what the fuck she's on about***

**A little news... here's the link to the banner for our story: s1108 . photobucket albums / h411 / bexie25 / Banners%20for%20Stories / ?action=view¤t= . jpg**

**Check it out and tell us what you think in a review - speaking of, there were only two last chapter... wanna give us a few more?**

***Smiles and waves away with hand* alright, go on... go read the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sighed and threw my phone at the wall. It hit it and, with a thud, shattered from the impact.<p>

I growled, muttering angrily before getting off the bed and walking over to the wall. I picked up my phone and looked at it. It was completely trashed and I hit my forehead with my palm. Now how was Edward going to call me?

I sighed again; just the _thought _of Edward.

The man who _loves _me.

The man that _I _may love _too_.

I sighed again and gripped my hair, tugging and moaning as I tried to get back to the task at hand. I sat back down on the bed and really tried to think for half an hour.

And as I sat there, I realized that it didn't matter. It didn't _matter_ if my mother – who was hardly a good one at _that _revelation – didn't approve of my choices. It didn't _matter_ if Edward already loved me which should've been impossible.

Because… well, what's to say I don't feel the same?

Besides… all of this felt so familiar, somehow. It was strange but it felt as if I'd done this all before, right down to the man that it was with – right down to Edward.

But all that was impossible – I hadn't met Edward in person before this vacation. I knew I hadn't… and yet, there was this feeling that I couldn't shake off… a feeling that just _wouldn't go away_.

And I realized that I needed to talk to someone who would at least listen and not judge until after they had all the information.

Getting up off the bed, I walked over to my bedroom's door and peeked out. I could hear the girls talking in the lounge room from here so I walked out there and joined them.

For now, this could wait. Right this minute, I just wanted to be with my friends for a while withoout the worries of normal boyfriends and their possible reaction to the fact that I'm a supernatural being.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting in between Alice and Rose on the couch. Angela must have been out at the moment because she definitely wasn't in our room and she didn't seem to be in the hotel suite either.

"Hi," they said in unison, smiling as they looked at me. Instantly, I felt guilty. There was sympathy there in their gaze so I knew they'd heard my conversation with my mother.

I smiled at them. "Alright – out with it. I know you heard the… _conversation_ I had with my mother."

Rose snorted. "Conversation? Bella that wasn't a conversation – that was the mother of all fights."

I cracked a smile at that one but made no other response. Alice and Rose looked at each other and then sighed.

"Mind telling us what it was about, sweetie?" Alice asked softly, her hand falling on top of mine on my lap.

I sighed. "Edward."

They frowned, but it was Rose who spoke next. "What happened?"

"I saw Edward today," I said and they nodded; they knew that. "And he took me to this place that he goes to sometimes to think… a place that no one else knows about."

"And what happened?" Alice said, and from the looks she was giving me, she must have thought the worse.

I smiled faintly, "he told me he loved me."

I waited for their reaction – and I knew how they would in fact react – Rose was always sceptic of men's ways and motives, especially after the trouble she'd had with an ex-boyfriend, Royce. Alice though, she was a little 'nicer' when it came to it. She wasn't as blunt as Rose, but she'd let you know how she felt.

But… to my surprise, they didn't say anything. For a few minutes there was dead silence and as I looked between them, I had this strange feeling that they knew something I didn't. Something they weren't exactly allowed to tell me, perhaps.

Something that had something to do with this sense of déjà vu I've been feeling lately – ever since the 'conversation' with Mum.

Suddenly though – before I could ask them or demand to know what they knew – the door slammed and we all jumped as Angela came through the door, smiling.

"Hi guys," she beamed and we couldn't help but smile back. She seemed so happy and we settled into an easy atmosphere of curiosity – amongst other things.

"Hey Ang," I said, speaking first. She sat down on the little puff thing before us, smiling goofily.

"Tell us," Rose said, leaning forward just as Alice did.

"I met someone!" Ang squealed.

_Oh, is there something in the water? First me and now Ang – hell! Who knew that LA was the place to pick up boyfriends?_

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought I'd tell you how we're co-writing the story.<strong>

**Basically, we swap writing each week. So this week, I wrote the chapter, sent it to wiccan - who made a few changes etc. - and then she sent it back to me. I made a few more changes to the things that had been changed (grammatical for my errors etc.) and then here's the chapter.**

**Next week, wiccan's writing the chapter, sending it to me, I'll make the changes and do some editing and then I'll upload it. That's basically how we're doing this. **

**Easy way to remember: wiccan writes odd numbered chapters, I write even numbered chapters but it's all very co-ordinated. We may not both write the chapter but we swap things up and mesh it together. ;D**

**See you next week!**

**Please review**

**bexie25 (and wiccanvampire17)**


	12. Chapter 9: Falling Apart

**Hello**

**Here's the next chapter. There's an AN down the bottom. This chapter was mostly written by wiccanvampire17, but I changed a few things. It's a little longer than usual, but it's all needed. You'll get a big answer at the end of this chapter too... but just a warning:**

**There's a cliff-hanger.**

**This chapter is quite emotional - especially down towards the end. I don't think it's too melodramatic, because you have to remember that Bella is really confused with all these feelings of deja vu and everything since she's met him... plus the looks that her friends are giving each other but not explaining.**

**Anyways... **

**Hope you like it - see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Ange, tell us!" Alice, Rose and I demanded.<p>

We were all generally curious, but I was also doing this because I needed a distraction from thoughts of Edward, my mother and witches. And this was the perfect distraction – someone else's romance; a romance with no complications or secrets… a romance _I _could possibly never have. Although, that would all depend on Edward's reaction… _if_ I told him.

"Bella!" I was pulled out of my Edward-filled mind by Rose yelling my name.

I shook my head, trying to rearrange my muddled mind. Thoughts of Edward and all of _that _could come later. "Sorry, Ange," I said, getting comfy and snuggling up to Alice.

Angela, Alice and Rose shared a worried, but knowing look and I had just about had enough of it.

"What?" I asked them, looking at each of them, trying to get the answer from the looks they were sharing. I frowned when I couldn't understand them.

They all seemed to snap out of it then, and in sync said, "Nothing." But it was the look on their faces that told me it was anything but nothing; they looked like they'd been caught. Which, they kinda had.

Before I could ask, the girls changed the subject. I resolved to put this all at the back of my mind for later, but I would not let it go.

"His name is Ben Cheney… well, _Benjamin_, but her prefers Ben." Angela started, a small smile creeping onto her face as she continued. "Anyway, um… we met in the coffee store we were in yesterday" – she looked at the girls, who nodded. I, however, frowned; I hadn't been told about that let alone invited. Why did I have a strange feeling that that had something to do with these weird feelings of déjà vu? – "I was about to step up to our coffees when I accidentally tripped on my shoelace and literally fell into his arms."

We couldn't help it. Despite the weirdness of this conversation, the feelings coursing through me and the fact that I was now being excluded by my _best friends_, it was just too funny. We all giggled and after a minute, Ange joined in.

After we'd calmed down, however, Ange continued. "Anyway, he grabbed me and said 'whoa there'. He even said that cheesy pick up line about falling for him." She sighed dreamily and the girls and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces, happy she'd finally met someone.

"Was that when you shooed us off?" Alice asked, smiling hugely. "You had this kinda flustered look on your face and made us leave before turning around and going back over somewhere."

Ange nodded, blushing. "Sorry…" Alice and Rose shook their heads, waving her apology away and Ange continued. "After that, he ordered both of us a coffee and we just sat in the corner and talked about everything. We have so much in common! Favourite books, movies and music, even our favourite food! He is so cute too," she sighed happily, biting her lip before shaking her head and continuing. "He has black hair and dark brown eyes, he wears glasses and he's about 5'7". He likes graphic novels and indie rock, too."

But the end of her little story, we were all smiling brightly. This Ben guy sounded nice and just right for her… plus, he makes her happy by the sounds of it.

Rose suddenly laughed, butting in on Angela's crush-bubble. "Wait did you say he's 5'7"?"

Angela nodded, her eyes were glazed over; she was obviously lost in the thought of Ben.

Rose's laughter grew louder and she clapped her hands together, "He's shorter than you! You're 6'1". You'll have to lean down to kiss him!"

Angela blushed and looked down. "It's not all about looks, Rose," she mumbled.

I interrupted Rose, sending her a look, before she could say anything else deflating. "Jasper seems to handle the height difference with Alice. I'm sure it'll be fine, Ange. Don't worry about it… although, I don't see how Jasper does handle that difference… he's got to be a foot or something over Alice."

"Hey!" Alice shouted, before breaking into fits of giggles. Angela and Rose joined in and the four of us laughed.

This was why I loved them, no matter the situation – we always found _something _to laugh about.

"Ok, ok," Rose managed to get out eventually, trying to calm down from the giggle-fit. "Are you seeing him again?"

We all pulled ourselves together, awaiting the answer.

When she answered, it was with a smile. "Yeah, tomorrow morning. We exchanged numbers," she sighed dreamily.

We all awwed, but I was feeling a little jealous. Angela didn't hide any secrets from Ben – she didn't need to. She was lucky to have that.

I swallowed my jealousy; this was about _Angela_, not _my_ problems.

But then she asked the dreaded question.

"How are you and Edward?"

Alice stood then, "me and Rose are going to get coffee, since Angela was too busy." She winked at Angela, who blushed a violent red.

I waited until they were gone to answer her, "He's fine. I need a new phone, though."

Angela smirked, then frowned, "Why?"

I launched into what happened between Renée and I – I refused to call her my mother at this moment because I was just too angry. I told her about not knowing what to do about Edward.

By the end of it, I was fed up. I groaned and rubbed my face, annoyed. Why couldn't it just be simple?

I mean, seriously. Boy loves girl, girl thinks she loves boy, no complications. Simple. Done. No witches, no evil mother.

Evil mother. Why is that repeating in my head? Evil mother, evil mother…

I thought about the meadow; of when he told me he loved me. I swear I had done that before. I felt something… a memory trying to resurface… but then it was gone.

_What is going on?_

I looked at Angela but she wasn't looking at me. She was watching the floor with intensity and from what I could see of her face, she looked uncomfortable.

Enough was enough. "What's wrong?"

Angela stood up and started walking away, "Nothing," she whispered.

I stood abruptly, unable to take any more of this, and grabbed her arm. I pulled her back toward me, making her face me and look at me.

No more lies. No more dodging. I wanted to know what was going on, and I wanted to know now.

"Angela, why are you all avoiding the conversation?" I asked her, looking into her eyes and stopping her from looking away. "Why do you all look as if you're keeping a secret from me? Are you? Are you keeping something from me? What is it? Please, _tell me_," I begged and let go of her arm.

Tears welled, stinging my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore; all these lies and deceit. I needed to know what everyone was keeping from me.

I threaded my fingers into my hair, pulling and shutting my eyes. "I keep feeling something," I whispered to her. She wasn't saying anything, just watching me. "Like déjà vu or something and I don't understand it." I looked at her again. I was sure I was going crazy, pulling my hair again as tears escaped.

I made Angela look into my eyes and said, "Please. Please help me," my voice broke, the tears spilling over. This was all so crazy; I was so confused and I didn't like it.

A single tear slid down her cheek before she whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Angela, I'm begging you. Why does it feel like I know him? Why does it feel like I know him personally and not just from the movies? " She didn't say anything at first and I cried out, "Why won't anyone tell me?"

Angela wiped her eyes and looked away, "I-I can't tell you."

I frowned, sniffling. "Angela, you're one of my best friends. You used to tell me anything and everything. Why can't you tell me? _What _can't you tell me?"

She turned back to me, she was crying herself, but she cracked. "You _did _know him… before."

My heart felt like it was exploding. My head was hurting.

It felt like my whole world was falling apart… because it was.

But it didn't stop there.

With one whisper, I felt myself fall… and all it took was the four words that came out of Angela's mouth in a whisper.

"Renée made you forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. That was a heavy chapter, so take a breather for a sec.<strong>

**Now, _I'm _thinking that you might feel like this is going too fast or something. It's supposed to go fast, and you'll find out why next chapter. Also, this story is probably going to be only around 20-25 chapters, but I'll work that out with wiccan.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, please tell me - us - what you thought and review! You can even complain to us for leaving you in the lurch, if you want! *giggles and smirks***

**See you next week!**

**bexie25**


	13. Chapter 10 Conflicting Emotions & Truths

**Hello Everyone**

**Here's the next chapter - finally! Sorry it's so late, I was really busy - I had exams and then a dance thing to go to and then today I just felt really tired and I was hurting a little from all the dancing, etc.**

**Please forgive me for being late, because Wiccan did send this to me on time. I hope this chapter makes up for its lateness, though... :)**

* * *

><p>My head snapped up and I looked at her, my friend, who was supposed to tell me all the secrets and not keep vital things from me.<p>

I was feeling so many different things. For one, I was angry. Who knew what I'd lost because of my mother and her thoughts about men? Had I been in love with Edward? Were we serious? I was sure that we were; after all, I'd fallen in love with him after only 'knowing him' for a day right now, what could that mean about when we met as our younger selves so many years ago? How many years ago was it even?

That just brought on a new round of questions; how could they keep this from me? Why did they remember and I not? Did Renee use a memory specific spell? Or an umbrella memory spell, making everyone involved?

Then, I was confused. There were memories resurfacing; murky, hazy, but still _there_. I could feel it as they tried to make themselves known to me and honestly, it was giving me a headache. Those very images, which were trying to resurface from my subconscious, were blurry. The strings of memories were there, they were just finding it difficult to be pulled to my consciousness, to make themselves apparent… and this was all the result of that damn spell. Renee would learn though. She harmed me and Edward with magic. Well, all is fair in love and in war and now… now it would come back to her three times as bad.

Of all the things that I was feeling, the other strongest one would be betrayed. That was probably the worst one. It seemed that everything I knew was a lie, that, somehow, everyone I knew was keeping this from me – everyone I thought I'd be able to trust. How many people had known? There was Mum, Angela… and I was sure that those strange looks between Alice and Rosalie had something to do with it, too. And what about the boys? What about Emmett and Jasper? Did they know about this? They had to; they were with Rosalie and Alice back then, right? I wasn't so sure anymore… I wasn't so sure about anything.

But one question formed in my mind: Had I really been betrayed by _everyone_ who supposedly _cared for me_?

And then there was Edward. What was he thinking and feeling about this? Did Mum keep it from him; take away his precious memories of us together, too? I was sure that – if I was able to be sure of anything – she had because if she hadn't… surely, he would have told me. Surely he would have said something, _anything_.

Angela sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she caved in on herself from the grief. I felt a little remorse as I watched her, crying there, her knees ready to buckle as she tried to stop crying and be strong. As she tried to finally make up for it and give me the answers I needed, the answers I craved. But, I also felt anger; it was a small amount, but it was still there. She thought she was sad and grieving? How the hell did she think I felt? I was betrayed by my friends, my mother, possibly my father too and she thought she had a right to be _miserable_? I had memories that I didn't know I had! I had possible _years_ to make up because of my so-called mother; the woman that was supposed to love me unconditionally. The woman who was supposed to protect me, not wipe my bloody memories!

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and the tears that had just stopped falling because I'd willed them and willed them back, fell again, unstoppable as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Angela," I said softly, but strongly. She breathed in shakily before levelling her gaze at me. "I need to know."

She nodded and sat down, inviting me to do the same. I did and I watched her as she sorted through memories, trying to prepare herself to tell me everything she knew. "You have to realize that, when your mother told us what was going on and why she was doing this, we wanted to stop her." I bit my tongue, keeping myself from demanding why they didn't. "We tried to convince her somehow that maybe you'd get over it… maybe you wouldn't tell him." She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Of course we couldn't stop the stubborn Isabella Swan from doing what she wanted. You were – and always have been – incredibly headstrong. It was because of that that your mum thought there was no other way other than to…" she trailed off, barely able to say the word.

"Wipe my memory," I said flatly and she flinched at my tone, but nodded at my words. So it wasn't an umbrella spell. They'd just decided to keep it from me out of choice. I was seething.

"Yeah," she said, frowning slightly, "That."

"How serious were Edward and I?" I asked her after a moment's silence.

She smiled, "You were so in love with each other. You kept telling me that he was the one… that you were sure that you'd be together forever." Her smile died and she looked at me, "It killed us… knowing that while you'd never remember it, you'd be losing the love of your life. It killed us to know that you'd never be able to be truly happy because you'd be losing the one man that you could ever be happy with. Please know that, Bella."

I nodded, and urged her to continue.

She told me everything. She told me that Edward and I were fifteen when we first met and that we'd met after I'd accidently bumped into him and he'd spilled some of his food on me. She told me that it was an instant attraction and connection and that we'd been nearly inseparable since. That we'd started off talking and that it was a slow but steady pull. Apparently, I'd been rebellious against my mother and kept it from her, seeing him in secret but my friends all new.

She also told me when I'd fallen in love with him, he'd taken me to a meadow that he'd found. She said that it had been our special, private place… that no one had known of it.

And then when I'd come home crying, asking Mum for advice, we'd have a big fight – much like the one we'd obviously had today – and I'd vowed to never speak to her again and run off with Edward. I was just about to tell him when Mum pulled the spell on us.

Edward had left Phoenix soon after.

And then she said just one thing, "Bella, it's obvious that you two are meant to be. And if you don't tell Edward that you're a witch… you're going to lose him; forever this time. Your mum told us how to break the spell… it'll take some planning, but the real way to stop the spell is…"

"What?" I asked, wiping away the tears that I'd sobbed whilst hearing my story. "What is it? How do I stop it? How can I keep Edward forever?"

She smiled happily, "True love is all you need, Bella. You need to tell Edward what you are, show him what you are in front of your mother."

I nodded, "Well, now there're only two more things to do."

Angela arched an eyebrow, "What's that?"

I smiled, "Confront my mother, along with Edward and tell him what I am. Obviously, I also have to tell him I love him in front of Renée, too."

That was going to be easy… not.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's that chapter. Next one - written mostly by wiccan - will be up on time next week, on Friday. Sorry this was late!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking and if you have any questions! See you next week!**

**bexie25 (and wiccanvampire17)**


	14. Chapter 11: Calm

**Hello!**

**I know, I know… it's over two weeks late. I'm so sorry!**

**I have a reason for being late though; or rather, I have a few. I was sick really badly this week and was off school from Tuesday onwards for the rest of the week. Upper Respiratory Tract Infections do that to you. Next, early in the week – Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest – wiccan told me she couldn't write this week's chapter and asked me to. **

**Then, because I was sick, I really didn't want to. I just wanted to sleep. **

**After that, I started to write it last night… then needed to ask Wiccan something about the plot that shows up in this chapter. I'm not American and I've never been **_**to **_**America so I needed her help on that one.**

**THEN, wiccan got caught up in something and I had a crazy week at school!**

**So, that's why this is late.**

**SEE YOU DOWN THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sun's going down. After our little talk, I left Angela in the living room and went to go be by myself.<p>

There was a lot to think about and I needed that time alone to do it. I knew I needed a new phone and I resolved that I'd have to call Edward tonight and fast. My body was humming in anticipation.

I went into the bathroom en suite in our room and showered. I took my time, trying to keep away from the thoughts of what would be happening in the next few days and what I'd learned today.

Try as I may, still… I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It literally hurt to know that we'd lost memories… time… that we'd had together. I didn't want to dwell on that, but it was hard not to… especially when my mind started to wonder what kinds of memories those memories were. Were they happy… sad… angry… painful?

And then there were the more pressing questions, like: were Edward and I happy together? I trusted Angela when she said that we were happy and so very much in love, but…

I sighed, leaning my head against the tiles in the shower. They were white and pristine and the water was hot… but my mind was completely and utterly overtaken by Edward. Tears welled in my eyes and when I cleared my throat and swallowed, there was a lump there. Soon enough, my breaths were hitching in odd places and I turned around and slid down the wall.

As soon as my ass hit the floor of the shower, I curled my legs up against my chest and hugged them. I tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. So, instead, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, feeling the water on my face.

When I realized that this didn't exactly help with the whole breathing thing because the water was hitting me directly and hardly on the face, I threw my head down and braced it on my thighs and knees.

I sat there for a long time; until the water went cold. Not wanting to be cold when I got out of the shower, I stood up and quickly finished washing my body before stepping out and grabbing the lush, white hotel towel.

I towelled myself before wrapping the towel tightly around my body and, making sure it was unable to fall, I got my clothes and went back into my room. I hardly ever wrapped a towel around my head to dry my hair and I tried to not use a hairdryer unless it was absolutely necessary.

I quickly got dressed in sweats and a plain, blue, cotton t-shirt. I squeezed the water out of my hair the best I could before letting it fall onto the towel that was wrapped around my shoulders. I looked at my phone again to see if there was any way of a quick fix, but there was nothing. With a sigh, I picked up the phone on my bedside table and dialled the easily remembered number.

It only rang a few times.

"Hello?" Edward's voice sounded and I immediately smiled at the sound of it; it calmed me instantly and somehow, I knew everything was going to be ok. "Who is this?"

"Hey, Edward," I said, biting my lip. "It's me; Bella."

I heard him take a deep breath. "Bella… hi; listen, I've been trying to call you for a few hours now. Everything ok?"

I swallowed, "Um… not really, no. But it will be soon."

Edward sounded sympathetic as he said, "Wanna talk about it?"

I smiled. "I need to ask you something."

There was a pause. "Ok."

"Well, it's kinda… difficult to explain, but if I asked you to meet me somewhere, would you?" I asked, bitting my lip again. The thing was, this whole confrontation thing was not going to be easy. Renée was in Phoenix, after all, and I wasn't going to fly her up here, either. Our safest and easiest option was to go down there… but that would be tricky for Edward.

He was a movie star, after all.

His voice made me come back out of my thoughts and into the present moment. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said, "Sorry, I just spaced out there."

"Are you ok?" The concern in his voice made me smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said softly, shrugging. "I just have a lot to think about."

"You could always talk to me, y'know," he said softly and I swallowed.

"I know, and I will," I said, pausing for a second. "That's why I want you to meet me at the meadow you took me to."

"Oh, ok," he said happily and I smiled at the sound of his voice like that; happy, unreserved. _I _made him feel like that."

We talked for a little while longer before eventually getting off the phone. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I left the bathroom. Now all I had to do was get through tonight, do a little planning and I'll be all set.

Let's just hope Edward accepts me.

And with that thought, I shook everything out of my head and mind and went into the living room, ready for a girls night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is two weeks late, but both me and wiccan have been very busy and communication has been a little hard. Depending on wiccan's response to my PM, you may get the next chapter tomorrow which will be written by me (if you get it tomorrow).<strong>

**If you don't get a chapter tomorrow, it'll be a double posting next week to get us up to date with the posting. I know we've been slack, but we've both been really busy and I have been sick. Also, something came up for wiccan on really short notice.**

**See you next week if not tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**Bexie25 and wiccanvampire17**

**PS – I know it doesn't say how they're getting down there! Don't worry, you'll see how next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 12: Panic Attacks and Flying

**Hello Everyone!**

**Long time no read!**

**Alright. So this chapter is extremely late and I am so sorry for that. Wiccan had problems with computers and then everything got muddled up and I forgot that I had to write this chapter before Wiccan could write hers!**

**Anyways, it's here now and wiccan will hopefully have the confrontation chapter ready for next week. If she doesn't, there won't be another filler because I don't think you guys, me or Wiccan can handle the suspense.**

**Alrighty, so the flying part is seriously vague and I apologise for that. I had no idea what to write and it honestly worried me, but I had to get this out. The rest of it is good, though, I promise!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Bella, you know what you're doing. Calm down, ok?" Alice said, her eyes and the eyes of both Angela and Rose watching me as I paced.<p>

It was time. I was due to meet Edward in half an hour and I was freaking out. There were so many questions spinning around in my head. What if he didn't like me? What if he didn't like or accept what I was? What if he didn't believe me when I told him? What if he laughed in my face?

That last one was the one that I really couldn't comprehend and I clamped my hand over my mouth as I started to hyperventilate. Alice swore under her breath and walked toward me. She took my face in her hands, forcing me to look up at her.

"Breathe, Bella," she said, checking the clock on the wall. "Crap! We don't have time for this. Please, Bella. Everything will be ok, alright? Edward is just as much your soul mate as Jasper is mine, Emmett is Rosalie's and Ben is Angela's. Calm. Down."

Those last two words were spoken forcefully and strongly and I couldn't help but yield and calm. I nodded at her so she knew that I was listening and trying before I started taking deep breaths to steel myself. I had to calm down; I needed to calm down. I needed to go out there, meet Edward and put my heart on the line for my love. He was the only thing that mattered to me and if he was sure that he loved me, then he'd accept me, right?

_He had to._

"Alright, one more time from the top," Rose said and I noticed that Ange had left the room. I briefly wondered where she'd gone and got the answer when she returned with a glass of water in her hand. She forced it into my own and all three watched as I drunk the entire glass of water, thirsty beyond belief.

We ran through it once more and by the end of the run-through, I felt so much calmer. Now all that I was feeling was need and that one was surely self-explanatory. Right now, I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to do what I had to do so we could get our damn memories back for ourselves.

Just that thought made me wonder: did he remember anything now as it was? Or was it because of my knowledge of the supernatural and of witches that made me able to remember things… as muddled as it was?

I didn't know either way but hopefully, by the end of the day, we'd get back what we'd lost at the hands of my mother all those years ago.

"Bella," Alice said softly and I looked up at her. "You ready?"

I sighed, swallowing and thought for a moment. "Yes," I whispered after a short second of deliberation. I beamed up at her. "I'm ready. I'm so ready."

She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

They all hugged me and wished me good luck, telling me they'd be thinking of me before they practically shoved me out the door. I chuckled at their antics, reminding myself that I loved them.

Twenty minutes later, and I was waiting in the meadow for Edward. I was sitting on the lone rock in the little clearing, just taking in my surroundings. Somehow, this place looked familiar and I wondered if perhaps Edward and I had been here before of if this was somehow identical to a place in Phoenix.

The latter was probably more likely as I knew for a fact that Edward and I had met and been together only in Phoenix.

I smiled as the breeze swelled around me, making my hair fly behind me. It felt so good and I closed my eyes as I tipped my head back. I knew that meeting Edward here was for a good reason, or rather… _two _good reasons: one, Edward had professed his love for me – the second time – here and for another... it was the best place for flying. It was out of the way and no one would see or hear us.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of Edward's impending approach. I opened my eyes, snapping out of my trance as Edward came into view at the other end of the clearing. My heart squeezed, skidded and then pounded almost painfully as a beaming smile flashed across my face at the sound of him.

I honestly couldn't help my reaction. I giggled and got up, leaving my things at the rock as I ran to him, squealing. He chuckled as I launched myself into his arms and they wrapped around my waist as my own wrapped around his neck.

Edward kissed me soundly and thoroughly, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and sucking my tongue with vigour. I moaned and fisted his hair, humming as he explored my mouth. Our bodies were moulded against the others, Edward supporting me with his hands holding my ass.

When our kiss ended, I slid down his front, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck again. He smiled, cupped both my cheeks and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled as our eyes met: chocolate brown to emerald green.

He sighed.

"I love you," he whispered and I could tell that deep within him, he knew that I loved him.

"I can't say it yet," I whispered back and his eyes lightened with understanding and questions.

"Why?" He breathed and I swallowed.

"That'll be explained. I promise," I said, smiling at him as I suddenly walked us back over toward the rock. "Just know that I feel the same way, Edward, but I cannot say the words. Not just yet."

His eyes scrutinized my face for a second before he conceded. "Ok. I trust you."

I smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Because this can't really happen if you don't."

And then, I did it. Without warning, Edward and I were flying. I could feel and hear Edward panicking, but I couldn't look back, my only thoughts praying that he wouldn't reject me too much when he found out what had just happened.

When we landed, I looked around first to make sure that it was the place I'd needed to land, all the while ignoring the fact that the love of my existence was behind me and that he was most likely wondering what had just happened and what was going to happen in the next few hours.

When I was sure we were safe and where we were supposed to be, I knew I couldn't ignore it or put it off any longer. I sighed, steeling myself for any reaction he might have had.

That was when I heard him speak. His voice was shaky as he muttered my name.

"Bella?"

I froze.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? And be honest - if it was shit, tell me that so I can make it better and re-write bits you didn't like. I'm glad it ended up being a little over 1000 words. I think you deserved a full chapter after a month's wait, don't you?!<strong>

**Anyways, uh... you can all go review now. It's easy and not time consuming at all. :)**

**Oh, and just so you know... the title? Yeah, I know it's shit. It'll probably be re-titled or whatever the damn word is.**

**Please review and I'll hopefully see you next week.**

**bexie25**

**PS - Wiccan? If you read this chapter from here, please PM me. **


	16. Chapter 13: The Confrontation

**Hello Everyone**

**Now, I know since Friday I've sent nothing out... don't worry about that, I was just really busy. I stayed over at a friend's, went to an anime convention, got really tired and slept then today... I had community service.**

**Now, I just have really, really sore feet.**

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's double the size/length of a normal chapter but this was Wiccan's and I thank her PROFUSELY for it. It's awesome and all I did was a edit, fix a few things to go with the story - she hasn't written a chapter for this baby for a while, remember - and then yeah. :)**

**Oh and there's an announcement from Wiccan down below... then a rather exciting one from me.**

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

I froze.

My heart was thumping erratically as the joy and adrenaline of flying left my body. Instead, I was filled with fear and rejection. Though he hadn't rejected me yet, I couldn't stop myself from feeling that way.

I took a deep breath, and then another and another, working up the courage to face him; working up the courage to get through the rest of this confrontation as it had planned.

One last breath and I spun to look at him, clenching my fists at my sides. My eyes had already started watering at his expression. My whole body shook with self-disgust, because the one emotion that was etched on his face – the one that triggered the self-loathing – was fear.

He feared me.

I knew this was a bad idea, but it had to be done. I clenched my fists and mustered up the courage then turned back toward the doorway of my mother's house. "If you come with me," I said to Edward, still not looking at him. "I will tell you everything. As much as you probably hate me right now, you can trust me. I promise I'll explain everything."

I spun back around to face him and he didn't look so afraid anymore; a little hesitant, but not afraid. The fear was gone from his eyes and I felt a little relieved. I looked him directly in the eyes and asked, "Have you ever felt like you knew me before? That we've somehow met… before a couple of days ago?"

Something flashed in his eyes – maybe recognition – and he said, "Now that you mention it, yes. When I first met you, it was love at first sight, which is strange for me because I don't believe in it, but I... I knew you somehow; something in me just recognized you and I don't know how or what."

His forehead was creased in concentration, as if he was sifting through blurry memories, because that's what they were... for now. That's what we were here for; to break the spell that my mother had selfishly cast.

I hesitantly reached out for his hands, afraid that he would pull back... but he didn't. The action made me smile slightly. I grasped his soft, strong hands in my feeble, insecure ones and looked him in the eye. "I need you to trust me. I know I don't deserve it but please trust me; if you love me as you say you do, believe in me; believe in us." I begged.

He studied me, looking for a sign that I_ could_ be trusted. Finally, he nodded and leaned forward to kiss me lightly on the lips. "I'll admit that what just happened scared me, but I love you and I trust you. Bella, I will follow you anywhere," he leant his forehead against mine as he spoke.

My heart warmed at his little speech and I blew out a breath. "I'll follow you, too."

I pulled away but kept one of my hands in his as I turned to face the front door. "Now we have to deal with my mother," I sighed.

With one last look at Edward, I knocked on the door and waited.

Not long after, my mother opened the door with a shocked expression on her face. She looked at us, her expression souring. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Well hello to you, too, mother," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not prepared for a visit." She said nonchalantly and made to rudely close the door in our faces.

"Yeah? Well, we are!" I pushed the door open, making my mother step back with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"What do you want?" She huffed.

I walked into the house, pulling Edward with me. The door slammed itself shut behind us, making Edward's head snap back around to look at the magically-closed door.

"How?" I heard him whisper.

The door slamming was my fault; my emotions were out of whack. I was especially angry at my mother, and that anger messed with my magic as did all strong doses of emotion. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself, and followed my mother into the cluttered living room.

The living room was full of occult phenomena, which was one of the reasons why I didn't like to bring anyone home. One look at the items in the room and people would know we were freaks. They'd get scared and would think that we wanted to sacrifice them.

The room we were walking into now was my mother's living area slash altar room. She couldn't be normal and have a small, hidden altar room. No, no! Instead she was proud of who she was and had it on full display. People figured she was a Wiccan, but only a few certain ones knew she was a fully-fledged witch.

I sat on the overstuffed and piled with cushions settee, pulling Edward down with me. Mother settled herself in her overstuffed armchair – in other words her throne.

"What do you want?" She repeated brashly.

I ignored it, starting with the pleasantries. "Mother, this is Edward. We talked about him on the phone."

She ignored the introduction. "How did you get here?"

I stared at her dead in the eye, snorting. "You_ know_ how I got here."

Mother glared at me, shaking her head in disbelief, "you stupid girl."

"Well I couldn't afford plane tickets, and it would have taken too long," I explained.

Mother stood abruptly, screeching, "How could you do this to me?!"

My eyes narrowed, my anger flaring that the selfish witch had the audacity to ask that! I couldn't believe she thought she'd be able to trample over me again... just like she'd done when I was with Edward before she took our memories away from us.

No; I wouldn't let her do this to me. Not again.

I, too, stood, letting go of Edward's hands as I let my anger out, shouting at her, "How could _I_ do this to _you_?! How could _you_ do this to _me_?! I'm your daughter! You're supposed to support me in everything I do! Not take memories, for your own selfish reasons!"

"Memories…? What?" Edward asked behind me, but we both ignored him.

This was a showdown.

"I had every right-" I cut her off, my anger reaching boiling point. The many shelves that held ornaments shook as my anger influenced my powers.

"You had no right! I may have been underage but you had no right to do what you did!" I bellowed. "And you know what? It's time that we got that back; it's time that we got back what you stole from us."

I turned to Edward, looking at him. He looked at me, his eyes flitting nervously between my mother and I. He swallowed and I looked into his eyes.

"Edward, I love you."

"No!" My mother shrieked, but I didn't pay attention to her. My attention was on Edward as I heard him let out a pained. He was bent over and clutching his head.

"Bella," he whispered, "I don't understand… it hurts. I'm seeing things, things I've never seen before... _so many things_."

Everything was coming back now. The spell was broken and memories were flooding back to us.

Pain shot through me worse than a headache, flying up to my head. Suddenly, just as Edward had described, my mind flooded with memories, things that I'd never seen before, but instantly knew that I had once lived through them, that they were real. They had to be. I fell to my knees, clutching my head, and cried out.

Flashes of another life filled my brain.

A distant date… stolen kisses… sneakily holding hands under the table… running in the rain… laughing… sneaking into my room at night… holding each other as we slept…

And love. So… much… love.

It was almost suffocating, but I smiled despite the pain. It was all coming back and the spell had successfully been broken.

I lifted my heavy head and smirked at mother.

She was furious. I could see that she was planning something, her last shred of hope to 'rectify' things into what she wanted it to be.

"No!" She yelled, raising her arms to cast a spell and I readied myself to stop her. It was probably the same one she had cast before to take away the memories, but I couldn't have that. I wasn't going to allow her to cause either of us any more unnecessary, premeditated hurt. She'd done enough of that.

"No," I screamed, panting as I sluggishly reached my arm out as if to push her away. She flew backwards, banging into the wall behind her and collapsed to the floor, knocked out.

The pain intensified further, and I clutched my burning head again. The only sounds in the room were our cries of pain, as more memories leaked through.

"Edward," I cried out, blindly reaching out for him. I needed him, his comfort; his touch. I could feel him somewhere close to me… but wherever it was, it wasn't close enough.  
>"Bella," his hand touched mine and suddenly the pain was gone, disappearing in a flash.<p>

My hand dropped from my head and I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me in disbelief. I recognized him and I loved him more than anything.

"I remember you," he whispered, his voice filled with awe and love and happiness… so many things that had never quite been there before now. It was like he finally felt whole, and I realized that I felt the same as he continued. "I remember what you are."

My heart sunk and I looked down, ashamed. Surely, he feared me now.

His hands cupped my face and I noted – for a fleeting second before I melted into his touch – that they weren't shaking with fear. They were strong. He made me look into his eyes, and he frowned when he saw the tears. "You're amazing."

My heart soared as I threw myself at him. He fell backwards, his back and my knees hitting the hard floor. I was on top of him as we kissed, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me down, chest to chest.

It felt like we were kissing for the first time… and I guessed that we sort of were.

But as we looked into each other's eyes, smiling and panting, I was sure that we were thinking the same thing.

_Home_.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that adorable? Now, I think my readers all know just how soppy I am... which means that you've already figured out that I elongated the ending. :D<strong>

**Anyway, here's what a lot of you have probably been curious about. This was written by wiccan... and no, though I do have a compulsion to edit... I steered clear of this one. :)**

_**Wiccanvampire17 Announcement:**_

**Hey this will be the last chapter I will be writing for this story and I am sorry for that everyone but I have other things. I would like to thank everyone supporting this story. And I would like to thank bexie25 for making it better than I imagined. I will be in contact with her, whenever she needs to talk about the story. So bye everyone. Sorry for the awkward goodbye :) Thanks again.**

**I know, it's very sad. I was upset when she told me, but I wish her the best and thank you for giving me this beautiful story. I would also like to thank her for all the help she's given me. :)**

**Now... my announcement:**

_**bexie25's announcement ('cause I'm cool like that):**_

**I just randomly thought of a sequel. I've not done too much thinking about it, but there's a good chance there will be a sequel. :)**

**And that's it until next week, guys, leave me your thoughts :)**

**bexie25**


	17. Chapter 14: All Too Fast

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm back with the next chapter. I'd call this my chapter, but since wiccan's given this baby to me - haha, it's all MINE! (jokes) - the next chapters will all be 'my' chapter.**

**I hope everyone likes this one. There's not much to say and I know you want to just get on with it and read it, so I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Our sweet moment came crashing down at the sound of my mother's moaning. We stiffened, looking into each other's eyes and I hated it when I saw fear in Edward's, knowing it would be reflected in mine.<p>

My mother had done that. She'd made us feel that fear.

The windows opened of their own accord and the drapes flapped crazily about, getting worse by the second. I stood up and watched my mother, breathing heavily because of my anger as I tried to think of what to do. I had to make sure she couldn't do that again… I had to make sure that Edward and I were safe from her selfish tricks.

"Edward, no matter what happens I want you to stay behind me, please," I said seriously, whispering the words as Renée started to wake up a little more.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and instinctively, I smiled and leaned back into his arms, cherishing his touch. His lips were at my ear and from the commanding, strong tone I knew he wasn't happy with my suggestion.

"No way," he said angrily and I shivered, biting down on my lip. "There is no way I'm letting you fight back, Bella. It shouldn't work that way."

I sighed and turned around, glancing at my mother to make sure I had enough time to do this without putting us in danger. I grasped Edward's face in my hands and made him look into my eyes. "Edward, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. Now that we have our memories back, you know just what she's capable of… what _I'm _capable of. And let me tell you, if you think I'm going to sit around and wait for her to take back her memories and actually _let _her do that, you have another thing coming."

"I can't lose you again," Edward whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion, so much so that it shook. His eyes shimmered with tears as he looked over my shoulder, trying to calm himself as he swallowed. "I'm not… I'm not strong enough. I can't go through that. All these years, I knew something was missing and when I 'met' you, it all clicked into place. What if she takes away our memories again and we don't find each other? What then, Bella?"

When I didn't say anything, too shocked and emotional to even look at him, he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered, "I _can't _and I _won't_ take that chance."

"I don't want you near her," I whispered, clearing my throat as I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat. "I don't want you _anywhere _near her, Edward. I have abilities. Yes, I am human but I'm also a witch. I have abilities that quite frankly you don't have and I'm the only one who can do anything about it if she does try to do anything."

He blinked, "What if she _doesn't _try anything?"

I raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

His eyes flashed with something that I couldn't make sense of, and then, suddenly, his voice was light with eagerness and urgency. "What if she doesn't try anything?"

I smiled, "yes, Edward, I got that part… my question was more along the lines of 'are you crazy?'"

He chuckled and shook his head, kissing my lips happily. "I love you," he said and my face lit up with a grin as a warm feeling spread through my body.

"As I love you, but I really think you're crazy, Edward," I said, looking into his eyes as I giggled and shook my head. "Normal people, for one thing, do not accept the supernatural so fast–"

"I was astounded by your incredibly good looks," he interjected and I laughed, throwing my head back, my shoulders shaking.

"Ok, I'll give you that because we both know that out of the two of us, I'm ridiculously more attractive," I said, barely able to contain my laughter, and then I sighed as I remembered just where we were. "But enough of this, we have to deal with Renée first."

He sighed, "I know. I just really wanted to distract you and make you laugh."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but this time we were torn apart physically by magic. As soon as I landed, I got up again, looking over at Edward to make sure he was ok. He was, but I could tell that he was a little sore from all the throwing around he'd received.

I looked at my mother, and she was standing up but she looked so frail. It wasn't like her to look this bad, and I started to get a little scared… especially as our eyes met. She glared at me, then smirked as she raised a hand in the direction of Edward.

The next few moments were all too fast for my mind to comprehend.

My heart was pounding as I screeched, "No!" My hand flew up as I ran for him, my arms flinging out; one to protect Edward and push him out of the way and the other to try to deflect whatever spell she was now casting.

I just prayed it would work.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**So, what did we all think? Are you still with me here?**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm glad we got the normal amount of reviews despite how iffy updates have been with the updating schedule lately.**

**I'll see you next week with the next chapter, guys. Do you think we can get over 60 reviews? **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	18. Chapter 15: Soul Mates

**Hi**

**Wow. So, we got like... nearly 15-20 reviews last chapter... of course, there was one person who just found the story and reviewed every chapter but the point is that we are now in the 70s when it comes to reviews... so thank you!**

**I think there's only about 8-10 chapters left in this one, guys. But remember… there is possibly (most likely) going to be a sequel.**

**And YES, there will be a lemon within the next… three chapters, perhaps? It'll most likely be a whole chapter dedicated to it... but hey, that's me… **

**Also, I'm not wiccan… that's wiccanvampire17's part of this. So I have no idea what I'm writing… and she hasn't replied to my question so whatever magic is in here… let's just say I have no idea if any of it works or is possible. All of the other magic in this story is stuff that wiccan mentioned to me or put in her chapter.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I made it just in time to push Edward down and out of the way. The arm that had been out to my mother shot off with a spell that would stop her from casting whichever she was about to cast. The force of my actions and my anger, however, caused my mother to fall back and for a second time, she hit her head.<p>

And unlike last time, it knocked her out cold… giving Edward and I enough time to leave. I breathed heavily, panting, really, as I waited for a few seconds to make sure she was still alive and just out of it. When I knew she was, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and turned to Edward.

Edward grinned up at me and jumped up, rubbing his head a little. I bit my lip, feeling guilty for causing him pain… again but he shrugged it off and pulled me to him.

"Can we get out of here now?" He whispered and I giggled as he kissed my neck. "Because as much as I _love _your mother, there's other things I'd rather be doing right now… alone… and without her crazy, control freak tendencies."

I leaned back and kissed his lips fully once more before looking into his eyes. "Understood, baby… now, do you think you're up for flying? I know you hit your head and all, but it's the quickest way back and, well–"

He cut me off with a rough but loving kiss and I hummed, leaning my forehead against his when he broke it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think. At least now I know what the hell is going on, so I'm sure now I know it'll be fun."

I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head as I laughed a little. "Ok, well, whatever you say. Close your eyes, it might be easier for you."

He did so and he looked so adorable and sexy when he kept them closed as he asked, "Um… where are you flying us to?"

I smiled, though he couldn't see it. "We're flying to my hotel room, baby."

He smiled, nodding as he relaxed, just… waiting.

I closed my eyes too and after a few minutes, we were on steady ground. I opened my eyes at the same time that Edward did and we both looked around to see my hotel room. I heard a little noise from the T.V. in the lounge room and grinned; the girls were waiting for me.

I took Edward's hand and was about to drag him out of there and into the lounge room when he stopped me. When I looked back at him, his gaze was so loving and tender that I couldn't help myself; my eyes filled with tears and I gasped as he leaned his forehead against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered and a deep breath left me as I sagged against him. I sniffled, emotions overcoming me as I thought of how lonely we'd both been the last two years.

"I love you," I whispered, my throat closing up as I buried my head in his chest. He tightened his arms around my waist, hushing me, whispering sweet nothings in his attempts to calm me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping at my eyes as I tried to calm down and breathe deep breaths. "I just… it's so hard… to think of everything we'd lost. To think that I might never have met you again, never would have known the truth because of _her_… I hate it."

"I know, baby," Edward said and I nodded, leaning my head against his chest again. After a few minutes of comforting silence, he asked, his tone curious, "Have you been with anyone since… since then?"

I tensed and I knew Edward would get the wrong idea. I sighed and leaned back. "You aren't the only guy I've dated, but you're the only one I've been with… like that," I said, stammering a little as my cheeks blushed and burned with embarrassment.

Edward's eyes flashed to me, "I haven't slept with anyone since, either. I'm a pretty closed off guy – well, you'd know that anyway, both from our personal experience and all that obsessing of yours over me as a actor. My life is rarely displayed in the magazines because I am very private and I make that clear to everyone. But more than that, there was always just something that told me not to. That if I… gave out, that if I slept with anyone else… it would be wrong; I always felt as if I had to wait for something… someone." His nose grazed against mine in an eskomo kiss and he looked into my eyes as he said, "And, well… I guess what I hadn't realized was that I was waiting 'till the time that I could find _you_… _again_."

My head shot up, "that was why I broke up with my other boyfriend. I wouldn't do… that… so he found someone else to do it with."

I had hoped that we'd leave it at that and not dwell on it, but I found that while I'd been waiting for the pain to come of the memories of finding him cheating on me, that never came. It was as if all those feelings had dimmed simply because Edward was here now and he was what really mattered. I no longer felt that pain or felt bad because I never would have been able to do that with anyone but Edward.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I asked suddenly, looking up at Edward and biting my lip. I could see a stifled anger in his eyes and knew that he was feeling that because of my old boyfriend's cheating. "I-I mean, do you believe in that whole thing about their only being one person for you?

Edward thought for a moment. "If you'd asked me about a week ago, I would have laughed at you and said 'hell, no'… but right now… looking at you and thinking of everything we've been through and how even then, we met each other again… I can't say anything but yes."

I smiled, "me, too."

We hugged in silence for a moment, relishing in the feeling of knowing what this crazy déjà vu thing between us was and the fact that we now had our memories. I looked toward the door and then moved slightly in Edward's arms to look up at him. Smiling, I asked him, "Would you like to see Angela, Rosalie and Alice again?"

* * *

><p><strong>The boyfriend was discussed briefly in the prologue or chapter 1.<strong>

**Oh and I was thinking of maybe, after this story is finished, reposting it on here. It's name would not be the same, this one would stay up and the only changes would be that some of the early chapters from just before it went on hiatus would be fleshed out and stuff? I just think it would be good to do that.**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	19. Chapter 16: Options

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry this is late... I did say on facebook that this would be late. (Yes, I now have an official facebook account - feel free to friend me... all you have to do after you log in is type this in your URL: facebook com (forward slash) bexie . fanfiction)**

**But anyways, it is here now! Hope you all like it and I'll see you down the bottom!**

**PS There needs to be a dot between facebook and com, but you already knew that!**

* * *

><p>Edward nodded and for a few moments, we soaked up the last of being alone before we threw ourselves into the limelight. As we stood there in the room I shared with Angela, I couldn't help but realise how right this all felt. Never before had I been able to be in a room with someone in comfortable silence – not even with my closest friends.<p>

But with Edward, it was different. And I smiled because I realised that we truly were soul mates. We catered to each other's needs without even realising it and we were comfortable with just being with each other in every way. Yes, it was awkward beforehand but that was because we didn't have the memories that we now had back. We were feeling things that didn't make sense because we lacked the knowledge that we already knew each other inside and out.

"I'm sure they're worried, baby," Edward said, breaking the silence and I looked up at him. His hands were on my ass, palming softly and I swallowed. Right now was _not _the time to jump him. When he continued speaking, it was a soft murmur, "we should get out there, don't you think?"

I sighed and nodded. Stepping out his embrace, I took his hand and we walked out of the room and into the lounge room. Upon our entrance, the girls looked up and they smiled instantly. There was silence for a few seconds before Alice said, "See? I told you it would work."

Edward and I chuckled, walking together to the couch. We sat down and were immediately hounded with questions. We answered each one, right after the other until the girls were satisfied with our answers. We even told them a total recount of what happened, which in turn led to Angela asking the one question that I had been worried about since we left.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked, frowning as she looked between us. "You obviously can't take the chance that she'll do something like this again, and we all know that she will. It's lucky that you even got out of there unscathed today, from the sounds of things."

I sighed, leaning back into Edward. He kissed my forehead and rubbed soothing circles on the hand that he was holding in his firm, supportive grasp. "I don't know," I said back softly, looking at each of my wonderful friends. "There are a number of possibilities…"

"So talk us through them," Rose said, sitting forward as she clasped her hands together on her lap. "We can't help you figure it out if we don't understand… and we really do want to help, Bells."

I nodded, blowing out a huff of air. "Well, there's a protection spell. That could work, but even then I don't think I'd feel safe enough. We could also use a memory spell on her but then again, I don't feel comfortable doing that to my own mother. Even with all the bad that she's done to Edward and I, she's my mother… it just… doesn't feel right."

"Ok, so that's out," Rose said, nodding to herself. "What else is there?"

"Well, um… there's also…" I trailed off, an idea striking me quickly. As I thought it through, a smile slowly spread across my face and I was only interrupted when someone clapped in front of my face. I jumped, shaking my head as I looked at them. "Sorry guys. But I just remembered that there's always the possibility of binding her powers."

"Ok," Edward said, interrupting what I was about to say. "I get the other two, but this binding thing I don't understand. Even when we were together before all this happened, you never mentioned it. What would happen if you bound her powers? What does that mean?"

I smiled up at him softly. "It means that we would cut off her powers and she wouldn't have them any longer. That way, any harm she did to us could be countered by my magic and I'd be able to overthrow her. The only problems that she could cook up for us then would be human ones… like car accidents and things."

"But we know she wouldn't want to do that," Alice said, smiling smugly. "She's hell bent on not getting her hands dirty. Binding her powers would mean that in order to cause problems, she'd have to get intimately involved. That car accident? She'd have to be the other driver."

Edward nodded. "Well, I think I like that idea. That way, she would at least not be able to cause problems that would be hard for you to take on… and I don't want you in danger like that… in danger by something you can't take on easily."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips. We both ignored Ange, Alice and Rose as they 'aww'ed. We broke off the kiss, and after a little more in-depth discussion about our options, it was decided.

I nodded at them all, smiling. "Ok, so we're binding her powers. That means we–"

Just then, the door opened and in walked Jasper and Emmett. As soon as their eyes landed on Edward, their jaws dropped and I immediately looked at Alice and Rose.

"I guess you didn't tell them, huh?" I said quietly. My eyebrow rose as they both blushed and got up, running to their boyfriends.

I watched as they each whispered something in their partner's ear and I was about to grab Edward's hand and leave the room when–

"Fuckin' hell!" Emmett bellowed, walking forward quickly. He grasped Edward's hand, smiling down at him. "Eddie boy, ya finally back!"

I had to clasp a hand over my mouth to keep from giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, they're gonna bind Renee's powers, huh?<strong>

**I'll see you next Friday (the chapter WILL be on time, I promise).**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	20. Chapter 17: Books and Binding Spells

**Hello**

**Sorry this is late, I've been a little slack with updating lately... as many of you would have known.**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"Bells, what exactly are we looking for again?" Jasper asked as he closed the third book he'd looked through.<p>

I sighed, looking over at him. "Binding spells – there should be a sentence on how to do it and then the spell right under that. I've never done one and mum never taught me so I have no idea how to perform one." I, too, closed the book I was looking through, searching the table for one more promising.

"Well there has to be something on them somewhere," Rose huffed. She gripped her thighs with her hands as she looked around. "We've been at it for an hour now and so far, nothing!"

Alice seemed to the most optimistic of all of us. She smiled at us and said, "Well, we've only looked through half the books. I'm sure there's one here somewhere."

"Yeah, but where?" Emmett whined like the big baby he was. I had to press my lips together to stop myself from laughing though I could feel Edward shaking beside me. "All this is making me hungry."

Edward snorted. "How does looking through books make you hungry, Emmett?"

"It always has," Angela said and we all shrugged and nodded.

"It's true," I said, looking over at Emmett. I sighed and put down the book that I'd only just begun to look through. "Tell you what, why don't we take a little break or something." The boys nodded, looking thankful and Angela, Rose and I just shrugged. "We'll start again in half an hour or something."

Alice stayed on the couch, with her eyes glued to the book in her hands. We were all making our way out of the room when she said, "No, wait."

I frowned, and looked back at her. The others had stopped, too as we waited for her to elaborate. She simply beamed at me and got off the couch with the massive book in her hands. "Look," she said as she stood next to me.

My eyes widened as they ran over the words on the page. "You found one."

"Yep," she said, smiling. "I don't know a thing about magic and spells, but it couldn't be too hard to do this, right?"

I frowned, taking the book from her. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Alice. I've never done a binding spell, so…"

I read the words once more, aloud this time. "Take an artefact or picture of the person and bind it with tape while saying," I didn't dare repeat the words out loud, instead mentally reading it. I nodded once I was finished, determination filling me right to the brim. "Ok," I said strongly, looking at Edward first and then the rest of our friends.

"So you can do it?" Edward asked softly and I looked into his eyes. He was smiling at me and the love in his eyes made me want to do naughty, naughty things to him but I swallowed and resisted.

"Yeah, I can," I said, putting the book down on the table before walking back to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm going to make sure we're safe from her. I won't let her get between us again – I won't even let that be a risk we might be faced with. I swear it, Edward."

He smiled sweetly, pecking me on the lips. "I believe you, baby; I know you can do it."

I nodded, "yeah, I can. I will." And then I sighed, "but that means I have to get something of mum's and I don't have anything here with me."

Edward sighed, too, knowing what I was going to say. "So that means you have to go back to her house, right?"

I nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, I do. I need to get something of hers and I think it'll be better if I take something of hers that she uses but won't miss. What, though…"

"Maybe a brush?" Rose asked and I looked over at her. She shrugged, "it's got her hair on it, she uses it regularly but she won't go postal if it's missing. Besides, you can replace it easily and she'll be none the wiser."

I nodded, "that's a good idea. I just… I just want to be sure that this will work."

"Can a binding spell be countered or reversed or something?" Edward asked and I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"I haven't a clue, but I imagine not," I said. Shrugging, I continued, "I just want to get this over with… although, right now, I want to go on a date with my movie star boyfriend."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Really, baby?" He crooned, his voice sounding like cream and velvet. "You don't mind all the paparazzi."

I smiled softly at him, "no, I don't. As I said, nothing and no one is going to keep me away from you again, Edward."

He smiled, licking his lips as he looked away, toward the window. "Alright, then, I guess it's settled. We'll go on a date tonight… any ideas?"

I shrugged, "I don't care. I just want to be with you alone."

He nodded and kissed my lips chastely again. "I can come up with something along those lines." His lips trailed my skin and I forgot how to breathe. Low chuckles sounded around us, but I couldn't even think of something to say. I just couldn't concentrate on anything but Edward and soon, the sounds of footsteps faded, leaving just us two in the room.

"I love you," Edward whispered against my jaw and I smiled.

I closed my eyes, smiling and whispered the same words back against his lips. The atmosphere of the room changed, growing heavier when my eyes opened and they connected with his. We looked at each other, our eyes flickering between the other's lips and eyes.

"Kiss me," I whispered and in the next second, Edward cradled my face in both of his hands and kissed my lips passionately.

And that was when I knew that I wouldn't be able to deny my body's need for him much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Next up a date... and in two chapters time, a lemon!<strong>

**I must tell you, this story may actually be a little longer than I'd thought it would be. It may get up to 30 chapters because there's so much to take care of. There's the binding spell, dates, the rest of their time in LA and then sorting out what they're gonna do when Bella's due to leave.**

**There's also a few other things I want to happen...**

**Please review and I'll see you next week - on friday!**

**bexie25**


	21. Chapter 18: Outburst

**Hello!**

**So I finished my exams and I don't have to back to school until Wednesday... that means, I have a hell of a lot more time to spend writing! :D**

**There's a few announcements down the bottom, but just know that at this point, the next chapter of this will probably not be out tonight but rather during the next week leading up to next Friday. :)**

**Also, there's a slight change of plans. This chapter really came out of nowhere, but I think it's very necessary. Also, I have a feeling at least one of you readers will like this chapter... ;)**

**See you down the bottom for my announcement! (Don't worry, it's a good one!)**

* * *

><p>After what I could easily describe as the best kiss of my life, Edward and I parted ways. I left to get ready in the room I shared with Angela whilst he walked over to my laptop to make the arrangements for our date. I'd nearly laughed when he asked sheepishly if he could borrow it. He didn't need to.<p>

Since we'd decided to go out at seven and it was now five-thirty, we only had an hour and a half to get ready. I was glad that Alice and Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared because that meant I wouldn't be transformed into Bella-barbie. However, from the giggles and occasional moans, grunts and groans, I knew exactly what they were doing.

Angela – the only one whose boyfriend was _not _one of our close friends – was in our shared room when I opened the door. She looked up from her place on her bed and smiled. I smiled back, shuffling forward before I plopped myself down on my single bed. She immediately sat up, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'm so glad you found him again, Bella," she said softly. "You don't know how hard it was to keep that from you. Especially when we all knew that you'd never be the same if the truth _did_ escape."

I sighed, feeling slightly aggravated at the subject being raised yet again. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting my hand fall to my thigh with a slap. "I know, Ange. And I forgive you, I really do, but part of me is still so _pissed_, you know? I mean, I get that you couldn't tell me because my mother was horrible to you and she threatened you, but it still hurts to know that you didn't say one word."

I swallowed, looking down at my entwined fingers, playing with them. Angela sighed and as much as I wanted to look at her, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said and I heard her sniffle. "We're so young… we didn't know what to do. All we knew was that your mother had the means to make us miserable and we didn't want that."

Something within me snapped when she said that and I jumped up. I was shouting as anger boiled within my veins like hot, scalding fire. "So you let me be the miserable one instead? What gives, Angela? _None of you_ thought about what I was going through! Sure, I had no idea that Edward existed but that does _not _mean that I wasn't _miserable_! That I wasn't fucking _lonely_!" I screeched. My hands were coiled into fists as I continued, towering over her. I had no idea what I was feeling as everything poured out of me. "Every-damned-day, I tried. I tried _so _hard to be normal and to date, but every single_ fucking_ time I tried, I couldn't. It felt wrong, so wrong, and I had no idea why! You, on the other hand, did!"

With angry tears now streaming down my face, I stomped out of the room. I was panting a little, my breath hitching in odd spots and all I wanted was Edward's safe, comforting, warm arms wrapped around me.

Edward must've heard the whole debacle or at least most of it, because he was already on his way to the bedroom when I turned around the corner and entered the lounge room. His eyes were concerned and, once they landed on me, pained, as he rushed to me.

I threw my arms around his neck and genuinely heaved sob after sob, officially losing it as my guard finally shattered. The tension and weight of what had happened in the past few days finally settled on me and a dam had broken. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, rubbing up and down softly, sweetly, as he whispered how much he loved me. He whispered anything and everything he could think of, telling me how happy he was that we'd found each other and that he'd never let me go.

He quickly pulled me down onto the couch and I straddled him, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably… but Edward knew exactly what to do.

After maybe twenty minutes of crying, I was finally starting to calm down. The tears had stopped, and my breathing was slowly returning to normal. I pulled back from Edward's neck to look in his eyes and he smiled sadly as he brushed the tears off my face. He cupped both my cheeks and once again told me that he loved me before softly and slowly kissing me.

My hands fisted the hair at the back of his neck and I sighed into the kiss. Edward wasted no time in deepening it and I couldn't complain. I moaned as his tongue rubbed against the roof of my both.

After a few minutes, we pulled back. With our foreheads pressed against each other, we looked into one another's eyes, breathing in sync as I calmed even further.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, and I laid my head on his chest. "I love you so much. You have no idea how much."

I smiled against his shirt. "I think I have some idea," I whispered cheekily and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

We were silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's embrace. My left hand rested on Edward's chest where his heart was and I closed my eyes. No one had emerged from any of the rooms for which I was gratefully, because I really didn't want to see anyone at the moment. I was scared that I'd freak out on them and go on another angry, yelling rant.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his left hand's fingers grazing against my ass cheek and I shivered. I looked up at him, not moving from my position in any other way and he looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I suggested that we stay here for our date? I mean, we could just watch a few movies or something… have a romantic, candle-lit dinner… just the two of us," he said lightly, not really looking at me but rather watching his fingers as they danced across my skin.

I smiled, "I think I'd say that I like that idea very much."

His lips pulled up into my favourite crooked smile, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I whispered, my hands once again finding his hair. I sat up a little straighter to look him in the eye, "but what about the others? It wouldn't be so romantic for our friends to be here… and besides, I'm not really sure I want to see them for the rest of the night. I want to be completely alone with you."

He smiled, brushing his lips teasingly against mine. "Well, they do owe us a lot, don't they? I'm sure they wouldn't say no if I told them to give us some space and go out… especially if I offered them the key to my condo on the other side of the city."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't that just so we could be alone?"

His eyes softened. "I'd do anything for you Bella… kicking out our friends, included in that. Now, since you don't want to see them again, you go have a shower and wash the day away whilst I get rid of them, ok?" His eyes were glinting with mischief as he tried to fight his smirk. He lost.

I beamed at him, biting my lip. "Ok," I whispered, nodding. "Yeah, let's do this." I got up from his lap, holding out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. "Come on, you've got some friends to kick out."

He chuckled and followed after as I dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think of that, huh? I rather like the idea of them staying in at home.<strong>

**And yes, Edward's gonna cook. He'll pamper his Bella next chapter, don't you worry! ;)**

**Now, it's time for my announcement (which has been up on facebook and is also up on my profile, too). **

**Love Knows No Bounds was nominated for the same award that How to Save a Life was! Thanks to whoever nominated it. Here's the link to vote: /category/top-ten-fics/top-ten-completed-fics-oct-2012/ Voting ends on the 5th of December!**

**Thanks and I'll see you during the week for their date-chapter!**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	22. Chapter 19: Fuck the Movie

**Hello Everyone**

**Here's the mid-week update to catch us up. Cliffy ahead guys... or rather, cockblock ahead ;)**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I decided to take a shower while Edward dealt with the others. I couldn't face them after the fight I'd had with Angela because I knew that my anger wasn't just directed at her; it was directed at all of them because all of them – including Emmett and Jasper – knew.<p>

Though for some reason, I wasn't angry at them. Maybe that was because when it had been the six of us before the spell, they'd been closer to Edward than to me. I wasn't sure. Either way, though I was angry at all of them, the deception of my three best girlfriends had hit home really fucking hard.

I stayed in the shower a little longer than necessary after I heard the door slam closed. I wasn't sure what that had been about as there'd been no sounds of fighting, but I was sure that whoever had done it was angry.

It angered me that one of the girls might have been angry at Edward for kicking them all out. After all they'd done – or rather, _not _done – they had a hide to think they were justified in their anger… if that was what it was.

I shook my head, huffing, and tried to think of something else. I knew I was nervous about tonight and what was to come, though I had no reason to. It was a shock to think that I wasn't a virgin as I'd thought I was. Up until the moment I'd realised who Edward really was and when I'd gained all those memories back, I had been sure that I'd never been with someone in that way; I hadn't even so much as masturbated.

I wasn't old fashioned by any means, but I drew the line at casual, meaningless sex. Any sex that I had with anybody would have to be out of the product of love and lust – not just the latter. Yes, that may have been a little too much to ask in this day and age, but hey… I got it, didn't I?

My whole body shuddered as my mind remembered my first time… and the many times after that… with Edward. Something that was now familiar from the memories settled within my stomach and the muscles in my thighs clenched. Heat flooded through my body and I licked my lips, my head falling back against the tiles with a thump.

I was in way over my head, methought.

_**oOoOo**_

I wrapped a towel around myself, shivering from the cold. I patted the towel over the skin that it covered before unwinding it again and hastily drying my legs and arms. I grabbed my clothes, thanking god that this hotel had en-suites.

I quickly got dressed, forgetting a bra as I put on just a pair of underwear, small light grey shorts and a white tank top. I looked in the mirror at myself, confused by how I was feeling; how was it possible to be flustered _and _completely calm at the same time?

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun, but instead of being overcome by nerves, I just breathed through it with a smile. I inhaled deeply through my nose and out through my mouth once more before nodding at myself, smiling.

I walked to the door, opened it, and then walked on through. I slowed down as I neared the lounge room and smiled when I saw Edward sitting there, eyeing the hallway, looking just as nervous as me. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention; no, first and foremost, it was the fact that he was sitting there in just a pair of black tracksuit pants. No shirt.

He was fucking delectable. My eyes wandered over his bare chest and I licked my lips, another flood of want coming over me at the sight of his defined abs. Yes, I'd seen it in magazines, but shit... seeing it in person was so much better. He'd changed a lot in the past two years.

My ogling was interrupted when he saw me and a beautiful crooked smile lit his face up. I had no power over my body as I walked over to him.

I stopped in front of him, smiling down at him and Edward's hands rested on my butt, which he palmed as he pulled me to stand between his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down; I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against mine.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and I smiled, only a second later _squealing _when he pulled me down to straddle him. I giggled against his lips and he smiled against mine before leaning up and pressing his fully against them. I moaned into the kiss, my hands flying up to his face. I cupped it immediately.

"I love you," I breathed when he broke the kiss. Our chests were heaving but I was glued against him and I didn't want to move just as much as he didn't want me to move.

"Love you," he mumbled, opening his eyes to look into mine. I licked my lips at the look in his eyes, the desire there… I'd never felt so wanted and it sent a wave of want through my _own _body.

I kissed him again and Edward groaned, standing up as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked forward, not taking his lips from mine and it was a wonder that we didn't knock into anything. Our hands caressed each other's skin, running over every reachable inch. I moaned when the pad of Edward's thumb ran over my erect nipple and he groaned a sexy as fuck curse, evidently feeling that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Shit, Bella," he moaned when I rubbed against his hard, hot length and I moaned in return as it made my core throb. I wanted him, god did I want him – now. And it seemed that Edward was feeling the same way as he held me against my bedroom door for a second to kiss the living shit out of me.

When we needed to breathe, Edward broke the kiss off only to kiss down my neck. I moaned, fisting his hair to hold him in place as he sucked my nipple through my shirt. Somehow, that was just so fucking hot.

"Bed," I breathed, unable to wait any longer and Edward stopped, nodded and pulled me away from the door. He opened it and walked through.

"Fuck the movie," he said as he kicked the door shut with his foot and I giggled as he tossed me on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>You hate me, don't you?<strong>

**See you this Friday!  
><strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	23. Chapter 20: You

**Hey Everyone**

**Sorry this is late. I just looked at the reviews for the past few chapters and last chapter we got to reviews and the one before that one none. I must admit I was a little disappointed seeing as we usually get between 3 and 6 for each chapter.**

**Anyways... again, I am sorry this is late. I hope this chapter itself and the fact that it's over 500 words over the usual standard chapter will soften the blow. ;)**

**So yeah... I'm sure you just wanna read and I... well I won't stop you.**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>He stood next to the bed, looking down at me. Our eyes were locked on each other's as we panted, perfectly in sync, something that only reaffirmed that we really <em>were<em> soul mates. The look in his eyes was feral, needy and loving – all at the same time – and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't tingling with anticipation of his next move.

I reached out for him, swallowing as he did so and he sent me that crooked smile that always made my heart fly. As he climbed up onto the bed and settled above me, I revelled in how right this felt and how much I really _did _want this.

I was staring up at the ceiling, smiling, and I almost closed my eyes when Edward's head was suddenly right there in front of me. He smiled down at me, his eyebrows furrowed in amused curiosity. "What's got you smiling so hard there, baby?"

"You," I whispered, going for seductive as I simultaneously wound my arms and legs around his ripped, toned and perfect body. He smiled down at me, but I could still see some of that curiosity and I sighed, biting my lip. "I just… this is all so surreal. I thought… I thought there was something wrong with me how every time I _thought _I was ready to be with someone or at least try to, it felt so wrong. And… well… this feels so right, Edward, that I'm glad I followed those instincts."

Edward swallowed and his breath hitched. He looked away, closing his eyes for a minute before saying, "Oh, Bella… I love you so much. You are all I've waited for."

"Make love to me, Edward," I whispered softly, my fingers brushing his hair back, away from his face. The tension grew heavier, and yet, it was nothing we hadn't experienced before.

I smiled and he smiled back. Then he leaned down and softly, oh so softly and tenderly, he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned softly against them as his wet tongue slid out of his now-separated lips and through mine. Our breaths mingled as his tongue explored my mouth, swiping against my teeth and rubbing against the roof of my mouth before tangling with my tongue deliciously. My hands came up to his face as I grasped it softly as my legs loosened around him. He was lying down between my legs, so I let my calves rest on his for a few seconds before I let my toes ghost up and down his toned, strong legs.

When we needed breathe, we broke apart, but Edward's lips didn't leave my skin. They wandered down my neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed and sucking kisses to each spot he touched. When he finally reached my breasts, he shifted his weight to his elbows, manoeuvring himself so he could take a nipple into his mouth. I whimpered and moaned, my hands unconsciously moving to his hair as he flicked the hard nipple teasingly with his talented tongue before doing the same thing, but slower.

"Edward," I breathed and he moaned, making me whimper again. His lips raked against my nipple, making me gasp in exultation as he immediately encased it with his teeth. I didn't know how he did it, but suddenly the fingers of his left hand were on my other breast, pinching and rolling.

It was heaven and it was hell, all at the same time; heaven because of the ridiculous pleasure but hell because, as always with Edward – from the memories I had, anyway – I wanted more.

And I told Edward as such.

And how did he respond? Oh, he just rubbed his erection against me. There. _Right _there.

"Edward, please, I want you inside me," I whimpered, pulling his head off my chest because fuck, as much as that was amazing, I really didn't want to beat around the bush.

Edward looked into my eyes and I was pleased to see that there was no fear or nerves. There was no place for anything negative like that here; the only thing that was supposed to be here was love and a physical representation of that same love.

Edward lent his forehead against mine as he brought his erection to my entrance. I swallowed and licked my lips when I felt him there, twitching against me, and my clit throbbed. I forced myself to keep my eyes open as tears prickled, stinging my eyes and I fought against the sob that was building.

This was so emotional. I'd had no idea what I'd been missing, and now that I knew it was _this _I was sure as fuck be glad that I had it back. That I knew it was what I was missing.

And in this moment, I was angry. More than that, I was… enraged. The anger and hurt and disbelief that I felt in light of my _mother's_ actions blew me out of the water.

Edward hushed me, obviously feeling as emotional as I was in this second and that was reaffirmed as our eyes connected. Tears leaked from my sockets as I looked into his loving eyes and I pulled him down onto me.

We searched each other's eyes until there was no more searching to be done. I pressed my forehead against his and sighed.

"Now, baby," I whispered and immediately, I felt his lips against my jaw as he pushed forward. The feeling of his hot, hard length twitching as he pushed into me, inch by glorious fucking inch, was not something I had expected but it was hands down the most amazing thing I'd ever felt.

I knew there was nothing like this that I'd ever feel without Edward. He loved me, he wanted me, he needed me and I felt all that for him as well.

When he was fully sheathed inside me, he waited, leaning back to look me in the eyes. I looked into his, too, and we smiled at each other for a few minutes before Edward carefully pulled back just a few inches then pushed forward again.

There was no hiding my reaction. I licked my lips, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip deeply. Edward's hands reached down to my lower body and I moaned when I felt his fingers dancing against the skin of my outer thighs.

He wrapped his large hands around them and pulled them up to wrap around his waist. When he pulled back even more and pushed back in _harder_, I moaned and pushed against his hips, meeting his thrusts. Our pace grew harder and faster as we gyrated our hips against each other, but there was one thing that was for certain; this was not fucking, it was making love and it was the best thing ever. His lips were against my jaw, his breath coming out harder and in pants, mine beginning to do just the same.

After a while, I just let him do the thrusting. All I wanted was to focus on him, anyway.

I moaned as he pushed into me, somehow even fucking _harder_, and he did the same, muttering about how good and hot I felt around him, squeezing him like a vice. It was amazing how his dirty talk affected me and I tugged on his hair, pulling his lips to mine before I kissed him fiercely.

And I felt his lips twitch against mine. He pulled away and I watched as the smug and pleasure-filled smirk lit up his face. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes," I moaned and at this point, I didn't fucking care how I sounded. "Fuck, Edward!" I keened, arching my back. "Yes, please… fuck, I need more."

And he gave it to me as he held onto my hips, lifting them off the bed before he _slammed _into me, pressing his hips against mine. He moved them in a circular motion and I just about fucking jack-knifed as it made my clit throb harder.

"Edward!"

I was sure that by tomorrow, I'd have lost my voice.

I could feel him getting closer to his release as he twitched and throbbed inside me. In turn, I tightened around him and whimpered, pulling him down onto me hard. He groaned as I pushed to meet his thrusts again, having before just given up and let him do it.

Edward's fingers were determined as they pressed against my clit, rubbing harsh, tight circles and I started to feel myself shaking. I tightened my grip on him, whimpering as he crashed his lips down on mine. He swallowed my scream as I tightened around his cock, coming. He gave a few more thrusts as a calmed before he, too, lost it, spilling his seed into me and groaning.

"Bella."

We panted as Edward dropped onto me, but his weight was oddly comforting instead of too heavy. He slipped off me, turning onto his back and pulled me against him.

"Love you," he whispered, still out of breath and he pressed his lips against my forehead.

I threw my arm across his chest and laid my head right where his heart was.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that, huh? Next chapter... well, you'll just have to wait and see, guys!<strong>

**;)**

**I'll see you next week - on FRIDAY! I swear!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	24. Chapter 21: Things To Do

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this is so late. I had trouble with this chapter last week and I've been run off my feet the past five days. Doing things such as writing will hopefully be easier from now on...**

**Not much to say except the next update will be either tomorrow or Sunday. **

**See you down the bottom - hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Bella," Edward whispered against my skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses down my spine. I smiled, my eyes still closed as I hummed softly, liking the feeling of his lips on my skin. "Baby, wake up."<p>

I exhaled through my nose before slowly turning over. Edward smiled crookedly as he looked up at me and then he crawled up my body. "Hello beautiful," he said softly, settling above me and I moaned when I felt the plains of his chest and his abs pressed against me.

"Hi," I whispered, smiling up at him. His face was inches away from mine and my hands had a mind of my own as the tips of my fingers skimmed the sides of his face.

"Last night…" he trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocused and I blushed.

"Was amazing," I finished for him, biting my lip. "For me, that is."

His brow quirked and I felt his hand grip my right thigh a second before he wrapped my leg around his hip. I licked my lips. "And you think it wasn't for me?"

I blushed again, this one blending in with the previous one. "I don't know," I mumbled, looking away, to the side. But Edward's hand caught my chin and he gently turned my head to look in my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that his eyes were soft and loving. He opened his mouth, swallowing as he hesitated for a moment. "Bella, last night was the best night of my life. I love you."

I beamed at him, grasping his face as I sat up, Edward having no choice in the matter as he did the same. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, looking him in the eyes as I asked, "Really? You really mean it?"

"Yes, you silly, adorable girl," he said, chuckling. "Of course it was; it was with you."

I blinked and a second later, my lips moulded to his with a force that sent him back and me… until we fell off the bed. We hit the ground with a huff and a muted thud but a second later, we were laughing; hard, deep belly laughs left us as we fell into each other. The laughter did interesting things to the way we were entwined and the laughter soon turned to moans…

_**oOoOo**_

"We've got stuff to do, you know," I said, perfectly content in his arms. Our bodies were still entangled in the most intimate of ways and it was surely the afternoon by now, but neither of us had any plans to move. Edward hummed and I braced myself on my elbows against his chest. He looked into my eyes with so much love that I very nearly melted, but instead I blinked and looked away. "And I really think I should talk to the girls. I think we need to come to some sort of… I don't know. All I know is that for this to work, we need to all be on the same page and able to work with each other. Right now, we're not getting anywhere."

Edward's hands cupped my face gently and he manoeuvred it so I was looking at him. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "I hardly think I'm all that good. I just know that this will be the right thing to do. Whilst their decision really hurt me and I don't think we'll ever be as close as we were because I don't think I'll ever be able to trust any of them ever again, I know we need to work through our problems. The sooner, the better."

Edward smiled, nodded and kissed my lips before rolling us over. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly asking what he was doing, but he chuckled, kissed my lips once more and then got off the bed. I watched him, my eyes raking over his body, landing on his perfect ass, toned legs and the sexy V I could see just a glimpse of.

_And to think I was all over that last night_, I thought in awe, cracking myself up. Edward turned and raised an eyebrow but I just shook my head mid-laughter and he shook his head with a chuckle, walking to the en-suite.

A little while later, we'd both showered and had a late lunch. I'd checked as soon as I'd gotten out of bed and was shocked to find it was three pm. I'd quickly run into the bathroom and joined Edward in the shower, who happily stayed to wash my hair for me as I washed my body. Yeah, that was awesome and completely innocent.

I snorted.

Edward was delectable in his usual grey, crisp button down, but it was the snug, dark blue, navy-ish coloured jumper that hugged his body like a tight glove, showing off all his muscles. His faded black jeans left little to the imagination… if you knew what was there in the first place.

"Babe?" He asked, walking into the living room, his eyes immediately finding me. I looked over at him and smiled as he walked toward me.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What do you say to getting out on the town today?" He asked, an adorable boyish grin flickering on his face. I smiled against my own will.

"With you?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, "of course."

I hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Where would we go?"

He shrugged and sat down next to me, "Anywhere. I'm not really sure… does it matter?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. Just curious."

He snorted a laugh. "As always, Miss Swan." He turned serious for a second. "How about we go to lunch and then just wander around the town? See where it takes us?"

I smiled and leaned in, cheekily and teasingly getting up as I grazed my lips against his. And then I turned around and walked to the door, getting my jacket. "Sure."

He smiled, muttering something, and then came up to stand beside me to get his own jacket and help me into mine. I grabbed my room key and then his hand and we walked out of the hotel suite.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter... a day out on the town.<strong>

**Oh, and we may meet a certain someone.**

**Please review and I'll see you next week!**

**bexie25**


	25. Chapter 22: Her

**SURPRISE!**

**I bet you weren't expecting this chapter to be up so soon, but as I was writing the AN and then uploading the last chapter, I realised that I knew exactly what was going to happen in this chapter.**

**May I just as that just because I updated twice, you don't _not _review the last chapter? That happened a few weeks ago and I was a little upset about that.**

**This is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you like it, too. See you down below!**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Edward, let's go in there!" I said enthusiastically, pointing to the shop across the road. Edward and I had been since around four. It was now five, and in the past hour, we'd eaten and walked through a few shops. Edward had stopped in front of a jewellery store and I knew by the look on his face that he wanted to buy something in there, but I wasn't really comfortable with that.<p>

He'd made me stop and tell him why. I'd shrugged and said that I felt that if he did that – if he bought me extravagant things – then I felt as though I'd have nothing to give back. After all, I was hardly the millionaire he was. He'd kissed every inch of my face, calling me his "sweet, silly girl" and just like that, it was forgotten.

Edward groaned. "Bella, why are you doing this to me?" I looked over my shoulder to see my loving boyfriend pouting at me and I laughed, my head thrown back.

"Edward, I am doing nothing to do," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "All I want is to go in just one little shop."

He raised an eyebrow, and I nearly lost it. However, he remained completely serious as he said, "One little shop, baby? That's not just "one little shop"… it's a lingerie store. You want to go into a lingerie store, try on god knows how many sexy, flimsy bits of silk and you honestly expect me to be able to keep my hands off you?"

I giggled. "I never said you had to keep your hands off me, baby. Whatever gave you that idea?"

He just groaned and I could hear a little want mixed in there, so I turned around and walked through the store. But then I heard a familiar laugh and after looking around, I saw the person standing there, completely unaware, metres from me.

I didn't realised I'd stopped until Edward walked into me. I nearly fell forward, but Edward caught me, spinning me around. He must've seen that something was wrong, off, because the next thing I knew, he was cupping my cheeks in both hands. "Baby, what is it, what's the matter?"

I looked up at him, unsure of what to say. Could I really tell him that in this very store was the woman I hated so much simply because the tabloids always made it look like she was after Edward? And could I really tell him the two reasons behind that hatred?

I opened my mouth, still looking into his thoroughly patient and concerned eyes and was about to say something when _she _spoke.

"Oh my god, look who it is," her fake, nasal voice made Edward and I both wince and stiffen. Edward seemed to understand that this was the source of my… whatever this feeling was… and his jaw clenched as he looked above my head just as the bitch continued speaking. "Eddie Masen."

He grunted. "Tanya," he nodded, his eyes flashing to her before returning to me.

"And who's this you have with you, Edward?" Tanya asked and in the next second I heard the sound of her Louis Vuitton's or whatever other expensive designer shoes she had on clicking against the ground as she walked toward us. I stiffened again, but Edward pulled me against him, his hand on the small of my back. I tucked the hair on the left side of my face behind my ear and steeled myself as I looked up at the strawberry blonde, blue eyed beauty.

She did not disappoint. Standing there in nice designer dark jeans and a revealing top that hugged her curves along with the black boots she was showing off – and I was right, they were designer, but that was beside the point… sort of – Tanya Denali was looking at Edward in lust and me in disgust and annoyance.

I glared back up at her, shocking her with the ferocity but her reaction was the most shocking of all. She ignored me and looked back at Edward with a falsely sincere smile. "Eddie, I didn't know you had a cousin."

Edward smiled politely, his thumb starting to rub circles against my hip as he gripped it and pulled me tighter against him. "That's because I don't. Tanya, meet my _girlfriend _Bella. Bella, this is Tanya Denali."

I nodded at her, trying to at least be polite – she was a celebrity after all – as I hid my anger and insecurity. She smiled down at me and that was just how it was; she was smiling _down at me_ not just because she was taller, but because she thought me below her.

Which in some way, I guessed was true.

"Oh," she said, looking back up at Edward, effectively ignoring me again. "How nice," she said, smiling at us but again, it was all fake. "I didn't know you were… involved Edward."

He cleared his throat. "Well, I am."

She hummed, "yes, I can see that. What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, unable to help myself. "What do you think we're doing here? We're together, this is lingerie shop..." I trailed off suggestively with my eyebrow still cocked, smugly letting her do the mouth. I was sure I wasn't the only one who saw her jaw clench.

She shrugged me off, trying to appear undeterred. She leaned closer to Edward and it was my turn for my jaw to clench as she whispered, "Well, Edward… you have my number when you get over this… kid of a girlfriend. I'll be waiting."

She was about to lean back, but Edward leaned in. Tears welled in my eyes as I watched my boyfriend, wandering what the hell he was doing. But I smiled when I heard the words he whispered carefully to the whore in front of us. "I wouldn't be holding my breath if I was you, Tanya. I'm perfectly happy with Bella."

Tanya gasped and leaned away from us in shock before huffing. I very nearly laughed when she stomped her foot, snapped her fingers and was walking away with her two bimbo friends – Lauren and Jessica, from the look of things – scrambling behind her, trying to catch up.

"Well," Edward breathed. "That was… interesting."

I looked up at him and glared, taking him by surprise. I grabbed his shirt and leaned up on my tippy-toes, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Mister."

His eyes brightened with understanding, remorse soon replacing any emotion I could see in his eyes except for love. "Sorry, baby."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Now come on, let's go back to the hotel. I don't want to go shopping anymore. Seeing Tan-whore-ya and her bitches has dampened my mood for any naughty lingerie."

Edward smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me. After we were both slightly breathless, he said, "Just let me come with you next time, too."

I laughed, but nodded and with that, we quickly left the shops and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's done, next chapter we have Bella, Rose, Alice and Angela and the big talk about the ugly elephant in the room. *Pops bubblegum*<strong> **That's gonna be a rollercoaster, for sure.**

**See you next week and please review BOTH chapters!**

**bexie25**


	26. Chapter 23: Final Preparations

**Hello**

**Sorry it's taken me nearly a month to update this story. The next chapter's original plan had me stuck in a rut that I couldn't get out of, so I changed plans and decided to zoom through it. I know it might not flow, but don't mistake that for me not caring. I care about all my stories and my readers and whenever I miss an update, I feel like I've let you down.**

**However, because that was supposed to be a chapter, I am going to write it as an outtake and then upload it after the story is complete. **

* * *

><p>The next week and a half passed by quickly. Once I'd spoken to Angela, Alice and Rosalie and made amends with them, we'd hashed things out. They knew that I no longer trusted them as I had before, and whilst that obviously hurt them, they assured me they understood. They also told me they'd be trying their hardest to make it up to me and thanked me for not giving up on our friendship.<p>

Once that was sorted, we were quickly able to come together as a team and work. We kept tabs on my mother through a spell of mine, and were quickly picking up on the patterned schedule of her day; when she'd be out, for how long, where she went and what she was doing. All these bits and pieces shaped an organised 'break in' that was scheduled for the weekend as that was when she was out for the longest.

Edward had quickly suggested that we allocate different jobs to everyone so we could get it done officially and quickly. That was why Emmett and Jasper were watching the sides of the house to make sure no one knew what we were doing, whilst Edward came with me to search for something we could use.

Alice and Rosalie had hit the big malls today. They were hoping to find a few ribbons I could use for the ritual. Yes, ribbons – plural. I was only going to be using one and it didn't matter what colour, but it needed to be something thick enough to cover the entire photo and we had no idea how big it would be. They'd been searching for everything from wallet-size width ribbons to your proper A5 and A6 sized photos. It didn't matter if it was too big, but it did if it was too small.

When they'd arrived home, they were triumphant. They'd found one of each size that they'd been determined to get. It had only taken a few hours, apparently, and they were deadbeat but happy they could do something to help. I had told them to put it in the bag I was taking with me and they did so before going to bed.

"So what are we going to be looking for exactly?" Edward asked me. We were sprawled across the couch in the living room, the others all having gone to bed. The TV was on, but neither of us was watching it. We were, as always, too caught up in each other.

I looked up at him and smiled softly. He smiled down at me, tightening the arm around my waist in response. "We need something that represents her, like a photo or something. There's many there, but I'd rather use one of the more recent ones, just to be safe."

I felt Edward nod. "How are you feeling about this?" He whispered to me after a moment. "I mean… are you sure you can go through with this? With… with hurting your mother and taking her powers away?" He blew out a huff of air, looking away for a moment. "I just… I don't know if I'm comfortable with knowing that you are doing this because of me. I hate that I've caused this much anguish between you and your mother."

I turned in his arms, sitting up. He frowned a little, but sat up with me and I straddled him. He smiled at me, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around me tightly to hold me in place.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that she can never separate us, Edward," I said strongly. He nodded wordlessly, his eyes flickering between my lips and my eyes every few seconds. I cupped his jaw in both hands and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. Leaning in, I whispered, "Besides, she was never a mother to me. She always tried to rule me and that's not what a good mother – _any good mother _– does. She wronged me – us – in ways that I can't even describe Edward. She has taken away any love or respect that I ever may have had for her and she needs to pay for what she's done. Not only that, but she could hurt us, Edward… she could hurt you-" my throat got tight at even the mention of Edward's possible pain and I had to stop for a moment. Edward hushed me, hugging me to him and I melted into his embrace. After a moment, I pulled away again and grasped his face in my hands. "-I am not going to let that happen. I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens because if it did, I would never be able to forgive myself for not doing something that I knew could prevent it. I love you, Edward. You are my life."

He closed his eyes, swallowed, and smiled. "I love you, too."

And then our lips met, and we were gone for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I know, pretty shit. It's a filler, and not a good one at that. I'm sorry.<strong>

**Please review anyways,**

**bexie25**


End file.
